Strange Encounter
by XxRabidxRabbitxX
Summary: ughh I suck at titles..and summaries...well anyways this story is a JTHMxTeen Titan Crossover that mainly focuses on Raven and Nny so if your curious of how this will turn out, READ!
1. Chapter 1

_Hi there!! Well thanks for stumbling upon my little fanfic!! This is my first one and I've had this idea for a while and I finally decided to post it .;; but anyways it is a JTHM, Teen Titan (the animated cartoon series not the comic) Crossover, the main focus will be on Nny and Raven, and I'll Try REALLLYYY hard not to show favoritism too much on one side…but it will be hard . but yes anyways, just a fyi, some of the characters may be a little OC but I'll try my hardest to keep them as much in character as possible!! Just tell me if they are too much OC and I shall try harder k? umm I will also try to have the best grammar as possible but I do make mistakes so please don't stone me death if I make one mkay? O.o; wellll I think that covers it…oh yeah!! And um the teen titans are supposed to be around age 17ish ….just a little side note._

**Disclaimer: **I am obviously not Jhonen Vasquez therefore I do not own JTHM and I also do not own Teen Titans.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Red lights flashed all around him as he stood there, a bloodied blade in each hand. He was a very tall sickly thin man. He had jet black hair that matched his almost black eyes. His eyelids were darkened from lack of sleep, which he so despised. His straight jacket, was torn and ragged, drenched in blood, most of which was not his own. He glanced down at the corpses around him, all looking the same to him, the same filth who damned him into eternal torment of loathing and hatred. He continued his slow steady pace to the exit, to the outside world with more of the people whom he found most irritable, however anything, was better than here.

Nny, after several years of committing acts of morbid and gruesome acts, had finally been caught. He didn't know how, he once even remembered thinking to himself that he could never be caught, but he had.

It had been 2 long years in the Asylum since he was committed. When the authorities brought him in, he was unsurprisingly declared insane, then bounded and left in a dark padded cell to live in solitude for the rest of his life. At first the thought of this wasn't all that bad to Johnny, he thought maybe… it was for the best. For him and the people around him. After all, it meant no more senseless killing (even though most of his victims were assholes), no more doughboys or Reverend meat, no more having to be around the people he loathed with all of his being, but after months of being locked in this hell hole, barely even able to move with all the belts, locks and chains, he couldn't take it anymore. Especially since even in here he could hear the snickering of people, cracking jokes about him and the other patients, some of them even admitting to acts of _taking advantage_ of some of the female patients. It was today when he finally snapped.

He broke free rather easily from his restraints once he found the will to do so and finding a key that a staff member carelessly dropped in his cell greatly aided him as well, he then went to the room where they kept all of the patients' belongings and found his beloved blades and boots. They hadn't even bothered even removing his old clothes when he came in, they just threw a straight jacket on him and locked him up, probably not wanting to be near him any longer than they had for obvious fear of their lives.

Nny drew deeper into his thoughts as he walked, continuing to tear apart anyone who tried to stop him.

Then suddenly a voice shouted loudly jolting Nny out of his thoughts. "Stay RIGHT there and don't move!! Just drop the knives and slowly get down on the floor."

Nny turned around to see a group of security guards standing there aiming guns at him, however he could see very well that they were all trembling in fear and seemed as if they were backing up, he chuckled to himself and grinned a devilish grin and took a step forward.

"I-I'm Warning you!!" the main security guard said, bringing his gun up higher, as if trying to seem more threatening, "Just stay there and don't move!"

Nny let out a maniacal laugh, which made all the guards shudder, he hardly seemed human. It was then that a knife zoomed past their heads, landing in the middle of one of the guards stomachs causing him to fall dead on the floor, blood pouring from his mouth, all of the five guards gasped I horror and four of them dropped their weapons and ran away, scared shitless to say the least. All that remained was the main guard who looked up from his fallen comrade only to see Johnny only a few feet away from him, walking towards him in that same slow steady pace, still having that evil menacing expression plastered on his face. The guard lost it, he gave a small screech of terror and fired.  
The gunshots echoed all though out the building.

-----------------

A alarm sounded from the computer, waking beast boy from his nap on the sofa, he rolled over groaning, and opened his eyes to see big bold red words reading "alert" on the screen, he yawned and sleepily said loudly 'hey guys, we got trouble!" Cyborg, Robin, Starfire and Raven entered the room, to see what this new alert was all about, Cyborg checked the message and read aloud "Escaped insane mass murderer from an asylum in a city, not too far from here, escaped brutally slaughtering most of the staff, and some police who had came to the scene. There is no description or picture, all documents and files on the assailant were found destroyed, however we do know the Murderer is a male and carries two long knives, he is considered EXTREMELY dangerous and must be apprehended immediately!! Last seen escaping into this city. Wow this guy seems like a real nut case, but he is only human so it shouldn't be too much to handle right guys? "They all nodded in agreement and went out to search for any information they could find. 

It was 8:30 at night and was very dark out, the only light provided was from the street lights and the moon. Raven flew through the night sky, the wind blowing through her hair, she always loved that feeling. She landed on the outskirts of town, and inspected the area for anything suspicious, when she was satisfied that there was nothing there, she contacted Robin and gave her report of the area. "Alright" robin responded "The rest of us will finish up our posts and then meet us back at Titan Tower ok?" "Alright" Raven answered and turned off her transmitter, it was then that she noticed _him_.

He was sitting on the hill staring into the full moon, his clothes were ripped and torn, and his wild jet black hair blew in the wind, the luminous light producing a slight blue tint to his hair. He was both extremely frightening, and beautiful. Raven continued to watch him, behind a nearby tree wondering who this person could possibly be.

She unconsciously, crept closer, as if in a state of hypnosis, like when a moth is being drawn to the light of a flame. Suddenly, the strangers head jerked to the side, staring directly at Raven. Even though she was a good distance away, she could see them, his cruel dark eyes, staring at her. She gasped and quickly hid behind the tree closing her eyes tightly in fear but then opening them again. "_Wait…fear? me? Afraid_?!" Raven thought to herself _"but, I've NEVER let my emotions get to me before like this, who...who IS this person?" _Her heart raced and she could feel herself shudder as she closed her eyes and pictured those eyes again. She gave a great sigh and slowly looked back to see if the stranger noticed her, but, to her astonishment, he was still staring into the night sky, seeming to be deep in thought. She decided it was best to just stay a good distance away and she continued to watch him in both awe and terror. It was then when the stranger suddenly fell to his side, Raven's eyes widened and wondered what could be wrong, she quickly, but with slight hesitation, ran to the stranger's side and gasped at what she saw. He was covered in bullet wounds and seemed to be bleeding very badly. She finally found her voice and spoke up "um, excuse me sir?" no answer,

She studied him more closely and then only then realized what he was wearing. It was a straight jacket covered in blood stains, most of which seemed to be quite recent, she also noticed the bloodied swords laying next to him which glistened red with fresh blood. It was then that she saw the medical band on his wrist, she carefully raised his arm, watching him carefully to make sure, he made no movements, read it: "Name: Johnny C, Age: uknown Condition: Possible bi polar disorder, hallucinations and a variety of other extreme mentality problems. Reason for confinement: Homicide." Reading this made Raven reel back. "this….this person is….the murderer we have been looking for." 

Raven did not know what to do, she knew that now she had found him, she had to turn him in, but….even though she had never met him before, she had never felt like she did before around anyone like she did at just seeing the sight of him. Even though she would never admit it, she had fallen in love at first sight with this stranger. _"Damnit Raven, You of ALL people should know to never let your emotions get in the way of your work!"_ She thought to herself _"……I know but, look at him, he's hurt really bad, he needs help." "Well fine then the Authorities can give him medical treatment." "You know that those lazy bastards don't do ANYTHING, they'd probably just let him die in a cell." "…….but you don't even know him, he's supposed to be crazy and dangerous!" "….it never hurts to get to know a person better." "……I can't believe you…" _ She made up her mind after the argument she had with herself, (something she had often did as a result of concealing most of her emotions) she was going to help him but how? If she brought him back like this, her teammates would definitely say something. She then thought of an idea "well, they don't have to know who is…." With that thought. She carefully removed the straight jacket, revealing a black and white striped shirt. She also removed the medical band. She took all of this, and his knives to a place where she was certain no one would find it. She then went back and looked down at this stranger, this Johnny C. and gently picked him up which she surprisingly found very easy, she couldn't believe how light this person was. A cold gust of wind blew causing Raven to shiver slightly, she took a last glance at the moon and flew off towards Titan Tower carrying Johnny C.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Well what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Want to slowly and brutally dismantal me for writing a crappy fanfic? (o.O;;; backs away) Well whatever, please review whether it's a critique, compliment or flame, well atleast you read it and I couldn't ask for more than that! But yep please review so I know whether or not to continue this or give up any hope of ever writing a decent story XP Until next time! (if there will be one)


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello again! Sorry it took so long . Thanks sooo much to my reviewers. I lerve you all! Hmm is there anything else I really need to say in this intro?…..thinking….nope! well without further or do, here it is, chapter 2!! Enjoy!! ._

**Disclaimer:** I do not own JTHM or Teen Titans or any of the characters whatsoever.

Chapter 2

Nny gradually began to awaken from his unconscious state. He slightly opened his eyes and began to scan his surroundings. He could only make out bright blinking lights of various machines. He also was laying on a soft surface "_Wait a minute… machines? Soft surface?"_ confusion overwhelmed him. He shut eyes again trying to remember the last place he had been. He remembered escaping from that hell of a asylum….he remembered being shot before he mutilated the security guard, and then he ran to his favored hill top to rest…but what then? He had been shot several times, but now he felt only minimal pain, what was going on?

He tightened his eyes trying harder to recall anything else. He remembered seeing someone by a nearby tree watching him, a girl no older than 16 or 17 with purple hair wearing a blue cape but it was only a glimpse. She disappeared before he could get a good glance of her and he thought it to be nothing more than a hallucination. But she had seemed so familiar…

His train of thought was broken by the sudden wooshing noise of a door. He sat straight up at this, to see the same purple haired girl walk in but abruptly stop and stare at him with wide eyes.

They both were locked staring at each other. Raven with her wide purple eyes, and Nny with his narrowed cold eyes. It was Johnny who finally broke the silence.

"So it wasn't a hallucination, who the hell are you and where the hell am I?!" Johnny asked infuriated.

Raven was taken back by his outburst. She didn't expect him to speak so angrily but then again, she _did _bring a complete stranger to a strange location and considering who he is supposed to be….

"WELL? Are you going to answer me or what?!" Nny yelled angrily making raven jump slightly. She regained her composure, took a breath and spoke in her usual non expressive tone. "I found you on a hill on the outskirts of town unconscious and badly injured. You had to be treated quickly or you would have bled to death so I had no time to take you to a hospital, but instead bring you here in Titan Tower in our infirmary to give you proper help. My name is Raven."

"_Titan…..Teen titans…... Oh shit!"_ Johnny thought to himself. NOW he remembered why she seemed so familiar, he had seen her and the rest of the titans on a T.V special. The teen Titans, they were a group of kids with special powers that could stop any criminal. He started to panic. _"Fuck…do they know who I am? Is THAT why they are helping me? Just so I can get well enough to go back to a cell? No. no way in HELL I'm going back there now!"_ Nny started to stand up, wanting to run far away from this place…..far FAR away.

"No don't move!" Raven said, rushing over and grabbing Johnny. "I was able to mostly close up your wounds but they still aren't completely healed and can reopen if you cause your body too much stress." Johnny looked at raven and then looked down at the floor. "Why are you helping me?" he quietly asked, afraid of what the answer would be.

Raven thought for a second _"I wonder if I should let him know that I know who he is…. the others don't know….He might do something rash if he knows he's been found out… _"Well that is what the Teen Titans do, we help everyone in anyway we can." Raven replied trying to also hide the fact she helped him mainly based out of her feelings.

Johnny felt a wave of relief wash over him. _"So they don't know who I am. That's good but I wonder how long that will last_…_better just play along for now"_ He let himself sit back on the bed "I see… well um thanks. My name Is Johnny C. but you can call me Nny, sorry about before."

Raven shook her head "No it's completely understandable. Anyone would freak out after waking up in a place they've never been before… Do you need anything?"

"No I'm fine thanks" Johnny answered, looking around the room interested in all the gadgets and advanced machinery.

"Alright then. Well just let me change your bandages and I'll leave you to rest. You should probably wait at least one more day before walking around." Raven said as she unwrapped the bloodied bandages "hmm there is still a little more bleeding then I'd like. Hold still, I'm going to try to close it a little more"

A soft blue light began emitting from raven's hand. Nny felt a cool sensation where his wounds were and watched the hypnotic blue light in fascination. _"wow, I wonder what other powers this girl has…."_ Nny thought back to the time he visited heaven after his accidental death, and laughed to himself as he remembered the head 'splody power he had gotten.

"There that should do it for now, you should lay down, I'll be back in a hour to see how you are doing." raven said as she left the room.

Nny laid down propping his arms up behind his head. _"heh that girl….the whole time she spoke to me it was like talking to a robot or something. No expression, no emotion at all…why the hell can't I be like that?" _Nny thought to himself as he slowly did something he hardly ever did…. fall asleep.

-----------------------------

Johnny woke the next morning just as raven entered the room. "Oh, you are awake, you fell asleep as soon as I left yesterday, how do you feel?" raven asked as she walked over towards him

"fine, in fact I feel no pain at all." Johnny said as he sat up sitting on a cross legged position on the bed.

"well do you think you'll be ready to come and meet the rest of us?"

"The rest of you?" Nny inquired

"Yeah, the rest of the titans haven't met you yet, They've all been waiting for you to feel well enough so as not to overwhelm you with strangers"

Nny hated the whole concept of being as social as "meeting new people" but considering his situation, Johnny didn't want to argue. "Heh, sure why not."

"Alright, well then here is your shirt and boots. They were covered in blood when I brought you here so I cleaned them for you"

"Thanks" He said as he took them from her. Raven watched him as he put the black shirt over his thin body. She didn't think anyone could possibly be THAT skinny and be able to function correctly.

After Nny had fastened his favored boots onto his feet he rose and they both walked out of the room and headed to the main room where the rest of the titans were eagerly waiting…

-----------------------------------------------------------------

End of chapter 2! Sorry it's shorter this time but I'm tempted to write another chapter tonight so I may post it not too long from now O.o;… um a couple things, Yes I'm aware that nobody has ever said anything about raven having magical blue orbs of healingness but let's all pretend she does ok?!! But yes, this chapter wasn't all too exciting but the next chapter should be more interesting when he meets everyone soooo yep.. If I'm not feeling too lazeh, I'll type another chapter k? looks at clock 11:00 p:m……yeah I'll be awake for atleast 4 or 5 more hours. So as usual, please review and thanks for reading meh fanfic! XP


	3. Chapter 3

_Yep so I decided since I already said I'd do this chapter, I did. Two chapters for you in one night you must all feel special, FEEL SPECIAL DAMMIT!!!! Ok ok sorry, I get kinda…..hyper in a sense when it's late at night and there is no possible hope of me getting any sleep sooo yes without further or do, here is chapter 3_

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own JTHM or Teen Titans which includes the characters_

Chapter 3

Johnny walked down the long hallway with raven. He studied the each aspect of the interior as they walked. There many different doors, and sometimes there would be buttons and monitors on the walls. All in all, the place was huge.

Johnny's attention was directed immediately forward when a fast green light flew right by them "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT???!! Nny yelled almost falling over with surprise.

Suddenly the orb flew back right in front of Nny to reveal it was a girl, with red hair and bright green eyes that were only inches away from Nny's face The girl let out a gasp and sad ecstatically "You must be the one raven was telling us about!! Are you well? Raven had informed us you had been shot and was badly injured!! Oh friend I hope you are ok now " The girl said as she latched on to him not seeming to want to let him go anytime soon. Nny just looked over at Raven with a rather terrified look on his face.

"Starfire, I think you are scaring him. Let him go."

"Oh sorry!" Starfire said apologetically as she let go of Nny and backed away a little blushing slightly."

"umm this is Starfire. " Raven said to Johnny.

"well ummm nice to meet you Starfire, I am Johnny C. but you can call me Nny" said trying to straighten himself out after being pounced by the strange girl.

" It is wonderful to finally meet you Nny! We must go introduce you to the others, come on Raven we must go immediately!" Starfire exclaimed

"Already ahead of you Starfire." Raven replied

"Even more wonderful! Let us head there?" Starfire said happily

Raven nodded and the three of them continued walking to the main floor where Robin, beast boy and Cyborg were waiting.

---------------------

"So I don't get it, Raven says she brought this complete stranger here because he was badly hurt and if she went to the hospital he would have died, but still it seems a bit odd for Raven to do something like that, and how can we even trust this person?" Robin asked aloud

"I don't know man but she_ did_ say it was possible he could have been attacked by the murderer we are still after, so he might be able to give us some details on the killer's appearance." Cyborg answered "

"well she said he should be well enough to walk today, so we'll meet this guy soon enough" Beast boy replied

Just then, the three of them entered the room. First Starfire, then Raven and lastly the stranger. There was an akward silence and all eyes were on Johnny making him feel very uncomfortable. Cyborg, Beast Boy and Robin all thought this stranger looked rather sickly with his skinny figure and his darkened eyes but they all assumed it was probably the effects of his injuries. It was then that Starfire broke in saying "Friends, this is Johnny C but his nickname is Nny."

"Well nice to meet you Nny I'm Robin and that's Cyborg and Beast Boy" Robin said approaching him "Raven has told us about you, are you any injuries better?"

"Yeah, pretty much healed completely now" Nny answered nervously as he studied the boy who looked about the same age as Raven and Starfire, perhaps a little older. He also noticed what seemed like a human but was mainly made up of what looked like metal. Robin had introduce him as Cyborg. The one that stuck out most was the pointy eared green kid sitting on the couch who Robin had addressed as Beast boy who was now looking at him like HE was the one who looked weird .

"Well thank you all for your help but…perhaps I should leave seeing as how my wounds have healed, and I've wasted most of your time already sooo…" Nny said wanting very badly to get the hell out of this place.

They all looked at each other and Cyborg answered "well, you see, number one, we think you might've been attacked by a very dangerous murderer we are currently looking for and there is a good chance you could be attacked again and number two we'd like you to answer a few questions that might help us in the capture of this murderer."

"A-alright, fair enough. But umm how long do you want me to stay?" Nny asked now slightly trembling.

"I'd say two weeks. We want to drive you to where you live but all of our vehicles are totaled from our last battle and it'll take a week or two to fully repair them." Cyborg answered

"Very well" Nny said looking at the floor. He really didn't want to stay any longer then he had to but if he objected now, they'd surely find him suspicious.

Raven noticed how nervous Nny appeared and wanted to say something but kept herself silent not wanting to act strange and give anything away that could cause him trouble.

"Well would you mind if we asked you about why you were injured?" Robin asked

Nny swallowed hard and simply nodded

"Alright, first question. As said by Raven, you were found with gunshot wounds, this would lead one to assume you were attacked by someone. Is this true?"

"_Come on Nny think of something, something believable, nothing too obvious…_Yes, I didn't quite see who it was, but I was sitting on that hill, when I heard footsteps, so I slowly turned around and was shot. The person ran away, probably assuming I was dead." Johnny answered calmly trying his hardest not to show any sign of nervousness

"Ok so then what were you doing on the hill anyway? And why so late at night?" Robin continued

"Well, I don't live too far from that hill and I like to go there sometimes just to think you know? Get my head straight. I have trouble sleeping, so I go there at night to clear my mind." Nny answered, this answer however was actually very true.

"Last question. Do you remember at all what the assailant looked like? Anything at all would help us greatly, we have no description of this guy whatsoever."

Johnny took this question very much to his advantage "Well I do remember he was a big guy, very bulky and fat all around. I also remember seeing that his hair was bright blonde but that is all I remember, sorry. " Nny answered slightly grinning.

"Thanks Johnny! Now we have a pretty good description of this guy. This'll help us a lot! Robin said as he wrote down the last comments Johnny gave.

"Well, we should probably show you your room now, feel free to look around though, this is your home for the next couple of weeks after all. Starfire Could you show him to the guest room?" Robin asked

"I'd be delighted! Come new friend!" Starfire said as she grabbed Nny by the wrist and practically dragged him through the door.

Finally Beast Boy who had been silent the whole time finally spoke up. "Well Raven, Congratulations, you've finally found someone as creepy as you Hahahaha" Beast boy said Jokingly

"Beast Boy!" Raven growled angrily giving him the death glare

"Yeah but really man, that dude _was_ reeaaalllllyy creepy, I mean did you check out how thin that dude was? That dude was practically a walking skeleton! And his eyes. He said he has problems sleeping but his eyelids were so darkened I'd say he NEVER sleeps! Plus just looking into the guys eyes was like looking into a cold abyss of nothingness. Yeah I don't know, just thinking back to that image gives me the willies" Cyborg said shuddering slightly

"well, creepy or not, he's staying with us for a while so try not to treat him weird alright guys? He did help us a lot on our mission you know…" Robin replied "plus who knows? he could be a really nice guy."

Johnny entered his new room as Starfire gave her last goodbyes and left. He looked around the room. It had a comfy looking bed, a dresser, a small bathroom and a mirror. He sat down on the bed and pulled out a bloodstained book he had hidden with him for years while he was in the asylum, in a pocket of his pants. His Die-ary. He wrote: _"Dear Die-ary: It's been a while since I last entered anything in here, well I escaped from that damned asylum and well, now I'm pretty much stuck here at this Titan Tower until they are able to take me home. These Teen Titans. I met them today and well all I have to say is….I want….to….kill…..them ALL!!"_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So there you have it! Chapter 3!! Good bad? Yeah this one was kinda difficult for me but well, we'll see how the rest of the story goes o.O; (guh it's 3 in the morning already? But I'm still not the least bit tired…maybe I'll finish some of my neglected paintings….) well anyways again thanks for reading meh Fanfic and as always, please review!!! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

_Well all I have to say is that I am typing this chapter with absolutely no idea whatsoever on how it'll turn out. I've thought about it but out of the fact that my mental capacity and creativity is shriveling under the horrendous amount of school crap that is due this week that I REAAALLLLLYY should work on but instead I go and draw or paint which turns out like crap anyway….well, this chapter may follow that and resemble the same crappy crap that has been spewing out of my mind lately…. soo with that in mind, all I have to say is I'm sorry and I shall reaaallly try hard to make this chapter….readable, thanks for tolerating my crappiness long enough to get through the intro, and get to the story…enjoy. .;;;_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Jthm or Teen Titans or any the characters_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4**

Johnny had been writing in his die-ary for hours, mainly just writing down whatever thought would cross his mind, However something he hadn't thought through before, passed through his thoughts….. _"When that girl found me…wasn't I still wearing that straight jacket and medical band? And what about my knives?...whenI woke up, I wasn't wearing any of those..what the hell is going on?"_ These questions buzzed through Johnny's head as he sat alone in the room that is until…

"New friend! The evening meal is now prepared! Will you come join us?!" Star fire said as she burst into the room, causing poor Nny to fall off the bed in surprise with a loud thunk.

"Ohhh I'm so sorry!! Here let me help you up" Starfire said rushing over to Jolhnny and grabbing on to his arm to help him up, but was shrugged off. "I'm fine, and no, I…….am not hungry." He replied coldly avoiding eye contact as he stood up and started walking to the other side of the room."

"Oh but you HAVE to eat! You were injured before so you need to regain strength, plus it looks like you hardly eat as it is!"

"No, I told you, I'm fine and I don't need any- wah!" Before Johnny could finish his sentence, he was already being dragged out of the room by Starfire. "No no, You must join us, plus it will be a great chance to further get to know each other!"

Nny tried to fight back but could hardly do anything as he was being whipped through the hallways and brought to the main entrance room.

"I have brought him here!" Starfire announced loudly as she flew into the room still holding onto a panting and rather displeased Johnny.

Raven saw the expression on Johnny's face and became slightly nervous as his left eye began to twitch slightly. "Ummm good so let's eat?" Raven said quickly, trying to cause a distraction from Nny's current state of rage that was so apparent on his Johnny's face.

"Yeah!! Chow time!" Beast boy yelled happily as he practically skipped to the table.

"Umm Nny? Here, you can sit by me." Said Raven as the others went to their usual spots.

Johnny let out a deep sigh and simply nodded thinking _"might as well since I wasn't given much of a choice anyway."_

The meal went on mostly in silence except beast boy cracking a few lame jokes here and there, but all were too busy eating to say anything, that is except for Nny who was just poking at the mashed potatoes on his plate with his fork.

"_He hasn't touched anything so far, does he not like the food?…or maybe he isn't hungry, although he looks like he never eats…is he anorexic or something?…..I wonder what he's thinking…"_ Raven thought as she watched Johnny out of the corner of her eye.

"_Hmmm now if I sharpen these fork ends, and save these chicken bones, I might be able to make an efficient torture device" _Nny thought to himself looking up every so often to glare at Starfire who was sitting on the other side of raven.

Beast boy, sitting across from Nny and who was staring at Johnny practically the whole entire time without Nny noticing finally spoke to him "Hey Nny-guy aren't you going to eat?"

Nny looked up eyes narrowed slightly, not particularly being fond of being called Nny-guy. "No, Beast-guy, I don't intend to eat this, however if your are implying that you want it, then by all means take it" Nny said, pushing the plate in Beast Boy's Direction

"Yuck! Sorry dude, but I don't eat meat I'm a vegetarian! What's the matter with you anyway, I mean don't you ever eat? I think I've seen twigs thicker then you."

Johnny rolled his eyes and looked back down, ignoring his last comment though his patience with him was breaking..

"Also your outfit! I mean seriously dude, do you know any other colors then black? And those metal boots…they are just….I can't even put in words!"

Raven looked over at Nny who was now twitching angrily and glaring menacingly at Beast Boy

Beast Boy Continued raising his tone "And another thing, what is with you and you expressions? I mean you're always glaring at something like right now, you're giving me that look and God it's like your just ready to lash out and kill somebody! I mean you're just… just a totally wacky nut-job!"

And that was it, what little tolerance Johnny had was gone, it all snapped, Beast Boy had not only insulted Nny, he had called him the taboo of all taboo words in the Johnny C. dictionary, wacky.

Before anyone could blink, Nny had leapt over the table and was right in Beast Boy's face, shaking angrily, his fists clenched tightly at his sides.

" SHUT THE FUCK UP!! DAMMIT since the minute I walked in here all you did was look at me and label me as a reject before actually getting to know ME! Just like all the rest of the disgusting piles of shit in the world! You are NO different!! And I Swear to God If you say that fucking word…wacky ugghh, I Swear, I swear upon all the bagels of hell that I will rip out every organ and nerve out of you, and shove them up your ass! That would be wacky now wouldn't it, WOULDN'T IT????!!!"

Everyone was in shock, they couldn't believe what Johnny had just said, He seemed just like the quiet type to keep to himself and not say anything, but oh how they were wrong, as this outburst had proven.

Poor Beast Boy was terrified beyond that meaning, he was now on the floor, on his back, with Nny bent over him, still panting and shaking from his rant. It took a minute for Johnny to finally look up and see the drop jawed expression of everyone and realize what he had just done.

"Oh…I, I'm sorry, I lost it, It's just…….stress but…..look I'm just going to go take a walk" Johnny said not really showing that much remorse as he walked towards the door.

"W-wait, you can't leave remebe-" Robin started to say before Raven stood up.

"I'll go with him, I'll make sure we won't go too far and we'll be back okay?" Raven said.

Robin nodded and Both Raven and Johnny C. Left Titan Tower.

--------------------------------

A Bitter wind blew as they walked, Johnny walking ahead, Raven following close behind. They walked for a long time in silence, not speaking a word to each other. It was colder then most nights, and the sky was clouded in grey. Finally after about an hour raven spoke up "Umm listen Nny? Umm I think we should head back now-"

A strong cold wind blew before Raven finished speaking causing her to shut her eyes and hug herself tightly trying to warm herself. When she opened her eyes, her attention was turned upward, as the Crescent moon finally revealed itself. It was beautiful, it was a bright crimson red, almost the color of blood. That is when she thought of Nny and Turned her head towards the front again, to tell him that they should head back but she stopped. Johnny was gone.

Her eyes widened as she looked around her and called out his name several times. It was then that she noticed where they were. They were in the forest that was by the hill where Raven Found Johnny.

------

Johnny continued wandering the forest, in search of anything that could be there. He thought it was possible for something of his to be here while he was running through it the night he escaped, He was thinking of how much longer he should look before turning back when he tripped and fell on to the forest floor.

"O-ow…what the hell did I…." Nny's eyes widened as he looked back and saw a familiar dull flicker of silver in the pile of leaves he tripped on. He quickly scurried over to uncover the rest of it, and found that it was what he thought it was. His beloved blades. It was then that ironically he saw something black fluttering in the trees. He climbed up on the tree a little and pulled it down. It was his black trench coat. He thought he had lost it the day, they had captured him. He had been close by the forest and had taken it off while he was resting from running away and fighting the authorities but it got caught in the wind and blew away. He couldn't retrieve it because by that time, the police had caught up with him and finally tackled him to the ground.

He slipped it on and put the long blood rusted knives in the pockets of his coat. It was then that he noticed yet another interesting thing in the leaves. It was a piece of plastic and a crème colored cloth. He pulled the plastic and to his surprise, it was his medical band, the cloth he also found to be his blood splattered straight jacket.

He dropped them both and backed away _"Wh-what the hell….why? Are they just trying to mess with me? Some sick joke before I head back to the crazy house?"_ Johnny breathed heavily trying to figure out what was going on when she heard Raven's voice calling him. He began to breathe normal again as he he looked in the direction the voice was coming from, a evil grin appearing on his face.

-------

"Nny? Johnny? Where are you?" Raven called as she quickened her pace in the forest. "Oh god what if something happened…what if he found out-" Raven gasped as a cold skeletal hand covered her mouth and a blade was pressed up against her throat causing her to bleed a little and a cold yet familiar voice asked her "And what may I ask would I find out?" A chill ran down her spine as she forced her head up to look and sure enough, it was the cold eyes of Johnny C.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sooooo yep, there's chapter 4! I'm actually kinda happy about how that went!! Well seeing as it's now (Holy crap 5 in the morning? Are you serious???) ummm way late, I should probably sleep even though, surprisingly, I'm not tired, I swear, the glowing light from meh laptop has caffeine in it that it emits into my skin or something o.O well until next time and as always, please Review!! It adds a little part back into the empty spot where my soul should be, every time I get a review, it really does…….Ok so maybe I have no hope of getting a soul but it makes me immensely happy and squeal like a mutant squirrel muffin in happiness so THERE!!!!XD


	5. Chapter 5

_Helloo people here is yet another chapter. Thank you soo much to my reviewers and for all the advice and what not, I appreciate it all sooo much! ………umm guess that's all I have to say……ok I'll just shut up now before I make this intro worse….ON TO THE STORY!!!!! . _

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own JTHM, Teen Titans or any of the characters._

-------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5**

Johnny pushed the blade even harder against Raven's neck, his hand trembling in mad rage. Raven winced as he did this, not able to do anything to free herself she felt trapped and fear was all to apparent on her face however Johnny's face was cold and emotionless. No sign of nervousness or stress showed, he was completely calm as he held the blade firmly in place and spoke with a casual yet all too serious tone.

"Now, I'm going to uncover your mouth and you have two options, you can stay quiet, give me some answers and your death will be a quick one, or you can scream and I'll put you through so much unbearable torture that you'll be begging me to just let you die…. so my friend, you choose." Johnny slowly let his hand down to hear raven's response.

"……Azareth metrione zyn-" Raven tried to use her powers Johnny was too smart for that, he used the blade he held in his other hand and stabbed it sharply in Raven's arm making her cry out in pain before she was able to finish her spell.

"Perhaps I should rephrase what I said so you are more able to understand me…You WILL tell me what I want to know or I WILL twist this blade and rip your FUCKING ARM OFF!!!" Johnny yelled as he pushed the blade further into Raven's arm. He gave a deep sigh and chuckled before he spoke again in an almost kind tone "but don't worry my dear, if that happens, you'll still live. I know from experience. We'll have PLENTY of time after that to have all kinds of FUN…. However are you sure there isn't anything you'd like to tell me before that happens?

Raven's arm was screaming with pain. Blood was trickling down her arm and neck. She wanted this to stop. She knew Johnny meant every word he spoke and couldn't be compromised with. Tears swelled up in her eyes. She had no choice now, she had to tell him the truth….

"I-I….am the only o-one" raven muttered in almost a whisper

"The only one what? Talk!" Johnny growled, twisting the blade in Raven's arm slightly.

Raven winced as Johnny did this. A tear ran down her cheek. "I-I am the only one that knows….you're the killer everyone's looking for……..Only me….the o-thers…they don't know anything. I hid all the evidence…… Lied to them……They are completely clueless."

Johnny was taken back by this. It wasn't at all what he expected. He loosened the blade a little from raven's neck. But immediately pushed it back harder as he asked her "Then if you knew who I was Why? Why the hell are you helping me?! I'm a fucking killer! You're supposed to be locking bastards like me up not saving them!! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU FUCKING WITH ME?!!" Johnny was panting and shaking violently with anger, almost ready to lop off Raven's head.

Raven couldn't hold back the tears any longer. Tears fell rapidly down her face and onto the ground, mixing with her own blood. She bit her lip hard as she gave her reply.

"I….I couldn't just….leave you like that…I know it was stupid….I know I didn't even know you…but, but……in the moonlight……when I saw you I just……Nobody has ever made me feel that way…… and your aura, I could feel it….. Yes the outside was bright red with hatred and cruel intent, but the inner aura. The blue, it was pure and so sad…I don't think I've seen anyone's aura that deep of a depressing blue….."

Johnny carefully withdrew the knife from Raven's arm and loosened the one on her neck again but, held it close enough to still be considered a threat. He already could figure out judging by the way the girl spoke and what she said, even though she didn't say it directly, that she liked him but couldn't understand why. She said she could see his aura. He could understand the hatred and cruel part but pure? He thought for sure if anything it would be the complete definition of impurity and evil….. Sadness…..he always new he was unhappy but she made him sound like the unhappiest person in the world. Was he really that miserable? He was filled with so many questions. He looked down at the ground and spoke to her with a quiet voice.

"…. I'm pure?...but I've done…horrible things, I…I am beyond redemption!" Johnny bit his lip hard as he remembered those cold words Psycho doughboy had once spoke to him on one of his suicide attempts.

"T-that's not true, you can always be forgiven. I can even help you to not kill any more, you can live a normal life, and no one will have to know who you were and what you have done." Raven felt sorry for Johnny, being able to empathize with him and his feeling of never being able to be forgiven. She felt the same when she found out that she was a portal to let evil into the world. She felt like she could never be forgiven for having such an evil purpose.

"How can you say that?!! After me threatening you and hurting you, how can you say that?!"

"Please Nny, just trust me, spend this last couple of weeks with us, and see what happens, I bet you will change and I'll be the only one who knows what you did and don't worry, I can understand you freaking out if you thought we were out to get you." Raven said wiping the tears away from her eyes and gave a small smile, rare for Raven.

There was a long awkward silence before Nny finally let his blade down from Raven and put both his knives away in his long trench coat and turned away from Raven.

"…..these last two weeks. That's all I'm staying and then I leave and I'm not coming back. As for me changing, heh you can never change a person like me. You should keep your distance before you end up getting hurt again."

Raven let out sigh of relief, happy that he would at least try to stay with them and not run off which would surely cause the others to suspect him. She was broken away from her state of happiness when the sharp pain in her arm reminded her of her wound. She shakily brought her hand over and started healing herself. Nny watched her out of the corner of his eye, feeling slightly guilty for hurting her. When she was finally done, they both began walking back towards Titan Tower.

"Just promise me one thing Raven."

"What's that Nny?"

"That I can kill Beast Boy and that annoying Starfire"

There was an awkward silence before they both burst out in laughter as they finally arrived at Titan Tower.

----------------------------------------

_That's it for chapter 5. Yeahhh I'm kinda unhappy with this chapter but meh, try again next round right? I'll probably get the next chapter up around Wednesdayish? maybe sooner…. That one should be better sooo please don't give up on me yet! Thanks for reading and as always Review please!!!! . _


	6. Chapter 6

…..Well I'd like to say that I AM SOOO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG!! I feel absolutely horrible! But school was getting more tense with finals and all, plus the fact I was failing three of my classes….….guhhh I hate school, glad it's finally over with though Ox…Think I passed everything o.O Soo yep thank you muchly again for the reviews and all! Now on with my crappy fanfic of crap XD

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own JTHM, Teen Titans or any of the characters._

**Chapter 6**

By the time the two had arrived back at Titan tower, it was already very late and judging by the fact that all the lights in Titan tower were turned off, Raven figured everyone had gone to sleep

"_Good, this will give everyone some time to cool off"_ Raven thought to herself.

They entered Titan tower quietly as to not awaken anyone. They entered the pitch black room of the entry way and carefully made their way over to the hall that led to Nny's room.

"Do you need help finding your room?" Raven asked

"No, I know where to go from here I think. Being dragged around by that pink haired girl makes it pretty damn hard to forget." Nny said slightly glaring afterwords.

"Alright then, Goodnight Nny, see you in the morning."

Nny nodded and headed down the dark hallways.

Raven gave a deep sigh and decided it would be best if she headed off to bed as well but was stopped by someone's voice.

"Raven, we need to talk about Johnny" Robin emerged from the shadowed corner, obviously been waiting for her to return this whole time.

"What is there to talk about?" Raven said slightly chuckling as she spoke.

"Raven, the way he acted….it was…odd wouldn't you say? I mean I know how annoying and out of hand Beast boy can be some times, but the way _he_ acted…that is no way a normal person would act. When that guy spoke, it just wasn't out of anger, he sounded like he would actually _kill_ Beast boy if he got the chance…. Also, why were you guys back so late? Two hours is an awful long time for a short walk."

Raven had no idea they had been gone so long, she had to make up something believable if she didn't want the suspicion that she knew her comrades had against Nny to rise.

"Robin, Johnny…Nny he is a good person, he just doesn't know how to act around people. Robin, if you only came with us you would have seen how devastated Nny was at the way he treated Beast boy, he couldn't stop crying and it took me a good fifteen to twenty minutes to calm him down, he felt absolutely terrible. We took so long because I had to convince Nny to come back because he was saying how ashamed he was of his actions." Raven tried her best to make her lie sound convincing but it was extremely hard considering the fact of how big of a lie it was.

Robin stood there looking at Raven disbelievingly but finally gave a deep sigh and responded.

"Alright Raven, if you say so, but I'm going to keep a close eye on him from now on, he doesn't seem like the kind gentle type that you portray him to be"

With that, they both headed to their rooms and fell asleep, all were sleeping that is except for Nny who was anxiously awaiting the events that tomorrow would bring.

----------------

Morning went on as usual at Titan tower, Beast Boy had already gotten up to make his usual Tofu and vegetable omelet as well as Cyborg who was making his usual 100 meat breakfast. Starfire was concocting one of her strange alien foods humming joyfully to herself as she added pickles and a disturbingly discolored goo substance to a giant bowl. Robin was busy checking if there had been any new reports on the killer they were searching for. Raven was sitting on the couch impatiently waiting for Nny to come out.

"Yo raven how about a tofu and broccoli omelet? Come on, it's tofu-veggi goodness!" Beast boy said enthusiastically but was interrupted by Cyborg

"Dude, why would she want any of that tofu crap when she could have muscle building, greasy delicious bacon!"

They both began to argue with each other, both saying why theirs was better. Raven just rolled her eyes and answered a quiet "No" Even though she was aware they would not here it.

Then, everything went silent. Nny had just walked into the room.

The akward silence continued as all the Titans just stood there staring at Nny who was understandably feeling quite uncomfortable at the moment. Beast Boy was giving Nny a look of both hatred and fear. Finally Nny broke the silence.

"..umm hi… sigh look everyone, about last night…I'm sorry. It was uncalled for and my anger… got out of hand… I understand I have to remain here for a couple more weeks and I don't wish for those weeks to be unpleasant ones between us sooo waddya say we put last night behind us so we can start over?" This was hard for Nny to say, mainly out of the fact he didn't mean any of it and just wanted to get the hell out of this place more then anything.

Raven sighed with relief that he didn't say anything to further create mistrust between him and the rest of the titans and only hoped her friends would buy what he said and thus release some of the tension between them.

The rest of the Titans looked at each other and nodded in unison.

"It's alright Johnny, this must be hard for you staying with people who you hardly know, you probably want to go home to your family and friends right?" Robin asked

Johnny just looked down at the floor and muttered so quietly, the titans could barely hear him "…Yeah…family…and…..friends…."

Raven frowned at his response, hoping that Robin's question didn't bring back any painful memories for that Nny might have.

Starfire looked around at everyone who were, again, silent…She couldn't take it anymore.

"Enough of these uncomfortable talky meetings, we should go "do the shopping at the mall!""

"That's actually a good idea Starfire! It will give us all time to get to know Johnny and we can stock up on supplies." Cyborg exclaimed

"Yeah how bout it Nny?" Robin asked

Johnny looked at them all who were impatiently waiting for his answer and gave a heavy sigh.

"Alright…I'm just gonna go grab some _things_."

"…umm you guys go ahead, I'll wait for Johnny." Raven said as she quickly raced after him.

"…ok…We'll just wait outside the tower I guess…" Robin said as he exited the tower with Cyborg, Beast boy and Starfire."

"Johnny wait!...I have to tell you something."

Johnny stopped at the door of his room not turning around

"Yes?"

"Umm well just…when we go to the city…There's a lot of people there and some of them can be jerks and I just wanted to ask-"

Johnny answered raven before she had the chance to finish her question

"No, I'm not going to kill anyone, I promise you I won't. I DO have self control you know, I'm not some raving lunatic that kills just _anybody." _He said with slight annoyance in his voice.

Raven gave a relieved sigh "I know I'm sorry I just needed….reassurance…thank you."

Johnny entered his room to grab his coat and then walked outside with raven to join the others who were waiting to go on their outing.

------------

Starfire, who was leading the way, was happily darting around like a humming bird on crack while beast boy was back with robin and Cyborg babbling on about some new vehicle he wanted. Raven, as usual kept her distance floating a few feet behind the rest but kept glancing back at Nny who was constantly looking around him as if he was expecting someone to come out of no where and pounce on him.

"_Damnit, I hate being in these crowded shit holes that people call cities, I can't stand all these people….Just look at em and their smug little faces, all of them thinking how much better they are then everyone else…Shit, if only __they__ weren't around…then I would"- _

Nny was broken away from his thoughts by Raven

"Nny? Johnny are you ok?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, just thinking about…stuff." Johnny looked down not wanting to make any contact with Raven.

As they were walking they passed by a man selling cheap merchandise.

"Hey, how about buying something huh? I've gots postcards with all kinds of stuff on em, and some with these hot babes, yeah them some good cards there. And look at all these keychains! In a couple years they'll be worth millions! Come on people whaddya say?" The scrubby merchandise man asked holding up a bunch of random crap some of which could not be identified as to what it was.

Beast Boy stood there with a "oooo" look on his face intrigued by all the random shiny key chains while Cyborg was oogling at the "special" post cards.

Robin and Raven both looked at each other and said in unison "idiots."

"How bout you guys? Huh come on there's gotta be somethin here you people want."

Robin and Raven both replied "No".

"Well how about that scary skinny goth dude?"

Johnny gave the death glare to the man and said in a creepy "I'm gonna kill you" type of voice. "...no…"

Raven, seeing his response started to feel a little more then uncomfortable. "Uhh Robin, we don't really wanna spend all our time here do we? Come on let's get out of here."

"Yeah you're right come on guys, let's go."

"Awww but I want shiny key chains" Beast boy whined

"Yeah and I want postcards!" Cyborg said in an equally whiny voice.

"We'll get some at the mall, now let's GO." Robin said slightly agitated.

Beast boy and Cyborg returned to the group clearly disappointed and they all continued their way to the mall, However the Merchandise man wasn't going to give up yet.

"Awww come on guys! Buy somethin! I need money for my drugs- er I mean my family of 14!...Hey you, the skinny guy, you're a fag right? I mean if you're that skinny, you hafta be! I have post guys of naked men too you know, bet you'll love that!"

All of the Titans stopped and turned to look at Johnny, who now had his fists tightly clenched at his sides and was shaking uncontrollably. He had his head lowered so that they could not see his face…then, all at once, he stopped shaking. He released his hands and slowly raised his head, slightly laughing to himself.

"…You guys go ahead, I'm going to have a talk with that guy."

"Uh-Uhh Nny!" Raven said, nervously

"It's ok Raven, I'll keep my promise I made to you. I just want to explain to him that I'm not gay and not all thin people are gay so he doesn't make the same mistake twice." Johnny said this in a calm voice and even gave a gentle smile after he had finished speaking.

"a-alright, come on let's go guys raven said looking back again still unsure if what Johnny said was true."

"Hey Raven, what exactly did that guy promise you?" Robin asked as they continued walking to the mall

"Oh nothing…nothing at all."

As soon as Johnny was sure they were out of sight, he headed back towards the merchandise stand muttering to himself.

"Well, what she doesn't know won't hurt her." Johnny said giving a twisted smile.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Huzzah! And that my friends, is the end of chapter 6! I tried making it a little longer...hopefully it wasn't too bad, haven't written in a reeeaaallllyyy long time. Next chapter shall feature another character from JTHM wooo!! I promise that this time it won't take a couple of months!! (I am on summer break now, yayness.)...I may get up in a couple of days if I'm not feeling too uncreative. Thanks again for reading and as always, review!! XD thankies!_


	7. Chapter 7

Wellll what can I say guys…SURPRISE

Wellll what can I say guys…SURPRISE!... XD Man, I can't express how guilty I feel for not updating in F-O-R-E-V-E-R! To be honest, I thought of quitting this story simply because….I kinda lost interest in it…BUT I thought of many stories that I loved that people did, and then out of nowhere they stop writing and well I refuse to do that to the people that did like this story (I love you guys so much 3) sooo I promise to see this one to the end! So With out further or do…ch7!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own teen titans or JTHM

--

Nny finally arrived back at the dirty little merchandise stand only to find that the owner wasn't there. However, he heard some strange rustling noises coming from the alley nearby. He very carefully walked over hiding behind the wall at the entrance of the alley. He peeked his head over just enough so he could see and sure enough, it was the grubby salesman sniffing up some manner of substance in a plastic baggy. He took no notice of Johnny.

"...Perfect…" Nny muttered quietly as he excitedly reached into his coat pockets and gripped the handles of his blades, a malicious grin now spreading across his face.

He quietly approached the man until he was but a few feet from the crouching drug addict. The man finally took notice that he was no longer alone and spun around to see Johnny smiling at him, his head tilted to the side. The man sighed and chuckled a little

"Hey…it's just the fruity guy from before…Look man I worked hard for this and am not sellin it...so get the hell out of here before I beat your scrawny ass-"

The man gasped, his bloodshot eyes widened as a blade whizzed by his head, cutting off most of his right ear. He felt the blood trickling down and finally felt the pain. He cried out clutching his ear and stumbled backwards a bit. He looked up to see a still smiling Nny approaching the man closer, he now had withdrawn his second blade which he held to his side. The blade shimmered brightly in the sunlight.

"W-wait! Hey man…L-let's talk about this...You want money? Drugs? I can get you whatever ya want…W-whatever ya want!"

The man was frantic, he backed up until he ran into a wall behind him…a dead end.

"Whatever I want?" Nny asked in a happy tone, still having that eerie smile spread across his face.

"Y-YES Anything! Just don't kill me!!"

Nny finally reached the man and ran his blade across the brick wall behind the man, causing a bone chilling screeching noise. The man trembled horribly as he slid down the wall, peering into Johnny's cold eyes.

"What I want…the only thing I want from you is for you…to suffer"

With that, Nny brought down his blade swiftly cutting off the man's left arm. The man Screamed and desperately tried to crawl away, but Nny slashed at the man once more now cutting off both arms. The Man lay there screaming and writhing around in the now giant pool of blood. Nny stepped on the man's chest, his face splattered in blood, he leaned closer to his face still speaking in that same eerie tone…

"Now since you gave me what I want, I won't kill you…however…I can't very well have you telling anyone who I am now can I? Being the good person I am…I shall help you…"

Nny broke out in manic laughter as the man just lay there eyes darting like mad….then there was nothing but screams…

--

"_Damn where is he?" _Raven thought to herself. She had been almost obsessively looking back over her shoulder waiting for Johnny. She truly wanted to believe that Johnny had kept his word, but the longer time passed, the more she felt that he hadn't.

"Hey Raven…"

Raven gasped being jerked out of her thoughts and turned back to face robin who was eyeing her with slight concern. She finally composed herself.

"Yes?"

"You've been staring back there ever since we left without Johnny…Why are you so worried?"

"Worried? I'm not worried, I'm just feeling…a little impatient, malls bore me, I could be doing something more productive right now so I want Nny to get back here so we can hurry up and go." Raven looked down at the ground, hoping Robin would buy her lame excuse.

Robin raised an eyebrow in slight disbelief, but decided he was probably over thinking it too much.

"sigh ok Raven whatever you say"

Robin turned away and began to leave when they heard screaming and sirens in the distance.

"It's coming from outside the mall! Quick Raven, We got to find the others and see what's wrong!"

Raven nodded and they both ran around the mall to find the others, Raven feeling overwhelming anxiety that the _something wrong _had to do with Johnny…

The titans ran outside and saw a large crowd, an ambulance and many police cars by an alley… the alley right next to where the cheap merchandise stand was. Raven's held her breath as they approached closer and closer to the alley.

"_Oh God please Nny….Please tell me you didn't…"_

Sadly, her hope was shattered when they finally layed eyes on the scene. It was a site of true horror.

The merchandise salesman…or what was left of him was horribly mangled. Both arms and legs were missing, his intestines were spilling out of him, he had shards of broken glass shoved in his eyes as well as everywhere else, he had plastic bags shoved deeply into his ears and worst of all...he was still alive…He was making sickening gurgling noises as blood spewed like running water out of his mouth.

The titans were all horrified…this was nothing like they had ever seen before.

"Damn, who could do something so sick?" Beast boy said making a face of disgust.

"…It's probably the guy we're looking for but…I didn't know he was THIS bad…if it was him, this guy truly is a monster."

All poor Starfire could do was look away covering her face with her hands, sobbing. Her Whole body shuddered.

Raven felt like she wanted to do the same but for other reasons…she knew that this was _his_ doing. She felt hurt that he didn't keep his promise but also because she knew he was a murderer, but never knew what kind of murderer he was. She clenched her fists and just looked down not saying a word.

Robin had been watching her all this time and had grown even more suspicious. He decided to test her.

"…Raven…Johnny said he was going back to _talk_ to this guy…Where is he now?"

Raven jerked her head up and stared at robin with wide eyes. She was completely taken aback by this question. She couldn't give an answer. Her reaction had confirmed Robin's suspicions.

"…What do you know about Johnny that we don't Raven? Come on. Spill it…"

Raven stared at him with desperate eyes, holding her breath…what was she supposed to do…

"Hey guys…the merchandise guy finally died. We couldn't get any information about the killer out of him, he just kept muttering _those eyes_."

Cyborg's statement now caused Raven to shake all over…she didn't how much more she could take…Cyborg and beast boy took notice, beast boy was the first to speak up.

"Hey Rave, what's wrong with you? I know it's a brutal scene and all but this is a strange way for _you_ to act."

"Yeah what's going on between you two Robin?"

"Well Raven was just about to explain to us some very important information on a certain person that might help us with this case."

All eyes were on Raven, she closed her eyes and gripped her arm tightly as she began to open her mouth… Then, a sudden whooshing noise was heard behind them; Nny walked out of the convenience store across from the alley happily slurping on a brain freezy and held another freezy in his other hand. He finally took notice of the titans. They just stood there staring at each other for a bit when finally; the titans went over to Johnny.

"Where were you? Didn't you here the commotion going on outside?!" Beat boy exclaimed

"I was inside here getting brain freezies for myself and that merchandise guy, we had a long talk and finally came to an understanding and began to get along pretty well so I thought I'd grab us something, as for the commotion…well I figured that I'd best stay out of the way, I really dislike getting involved in bad situations."

"…Johnny…that guy is dead, he was murdered in the alley near the stand."

Johnny blinked and just stared at robin who was now eyeing him suspiciously.

"…Really?...That's odd…I just talked to him 15 minutes ago…how truly devastating…does anyone know who did it?"

"…we were hoping you could enlighten us on that."

"Me? What would I know?"

"Well seeing as you were right across the street where it happened, I'd imagine you would have heard something."

Nny thought for a little bit… "Nope, I didn't hear anything, sorry."

Robin continued pressing on questions so sure that anytime now Johnny would break, Raven just stared at Nny, hands clasped together and shaking for fear that he would be found out…finally after 15 minutes Robin breathed a deep sigh and gave in.

"Alright it seems that you didn't have anything to do with this incident…I'll let it go for now…Come on, let's head back to titan tower."

With that Robin turned around and started walking away with beast boy, Cyborg and Starfire. Raven Stood there dumbstruck unable to say anything or move. She was quickly snapped out of this state when she heard a sudden thud and turned to see that Johnny had fell to his knees.

"Nny?! Are you okay?! What's wrong?"

She kneeled by him seeing that he was breathing heavily but also…that he was giggling.

"Heh heh…damn I thought for sure that brat would find me out, it seems the boy is more naïve than I thought...Killing that guy…I haven't felt a rush like that in such a long time…I can still see that piece of shit's face begging me to stop." He continued to tremble in happiness, his face expressed not fear, pure joy. He seemed to take notice of Raven staring at him with a horrified face…

Raven couldn't believe how he was acting…surely he'd have some regret, some remorse in doing what he did but no…he just sat there…laughing…how could anyone human do such a thing and be so completely content with it?

"NNY! You…you promised…you promised me that you wouldn't kill anyone!!" She screamed at him her voice very shaky.

Johnny altogether stopped laughing and turned to look into raven's pleading eyes and spoke "You are still too young to understand, especially with your brainwashed knowledge of what you think is right and what is wrong. In this world, there a people who truly deserve to die, people like that bastard…no. death isn't good enough for them. They deserve to suffer, suffer until they can take no more and then suffer even more. I am simply doing what no one else can, I'm bringing my own justice to those who wrong me, who've made my existence nothing but a living hell. I'm breaking all human morals…and it feels fucking great."

Raven was speechless she couldn't believe what Johnny had just said. She was horrified but worst of all…she kind of agreed with him.

Suddenly, Raven got a call. It was from Robin. She looked back at Johnny and then hesitantly turned on her transmitter making sure it was on speaker mode,

"Yes?"

"Raven? Where have you guys been? We're already back at the tower."

"S-sorry I was talking with Johnny and I guess we lost track of time"

"Well hurry and got back here, we just got a call from someone who says that they can help us with the case we're working on, she says her name is Devi and she used to know the murderer."

Raven heard a gasp from behind her and turned to Johnny who had a panicked expression on his face

"…D-devi?"

Ah well, I hope it wasn't too bad . (haven't written in a while) But thanks for reading and again I'm SO Sorry for not updating in forever, I promise to update as soon as possible this time (I really will I swear on pain of death XD) As always please review!! XP Love ya guys! w


	8. Chapter 8

Woooooo

Woooooo! XD….nothing really to say before hand, Thanks again to my reviewers! D ummmm…..Well onto chapter 8!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own JTHM or Teen Titans

--

Johnny continued to sit there dumbstruck. Devi. He hadn't heard that name in a long time. Just the thought of that name brought great pain to him. He truly still had feelings for her, even if he had completely destroyed any hope of being together with her. He just continued to sit there on the ground staring into space. Finally, Raven started to speak up but before she could say anything, her transmitter went off again. She reluctantly answered it.

"Raven? This is Robin, Forget coming back to the tower; I have a new mission for you. We need you to go to this Devi's house so you can get the information she has to offer. I'm sending the directions to her place now. You can take Nny with you if you want or you can drop him off back at the tower, it doesn't really matter but make sure you get it done!"

"…understood." She ended the transmission and looked back at Johnny. She didn't even have to ask the question.

"…I'm coming with." He kept his eyes on the ground and sounded very sad when he said this. Raven couldn't help but wonder why and desperately wanted to ask him, but decided against it. They both started heading toward the outer city limits not speaking a word to each other.

They finally reached their destination, an old shady looking apartment. Johnny looked over the building; he kind of was in disbelief that Devi could live in such a place. They both went inside and got to her door.

"I'll stay outside, you go ahead and go."

Raven was really curious about this Devi person now. "…Are you sure?"

Johnny let out a deep sigh and nodded his head. He then walked back and hid behind a corner close by Devi's room. Raven gave him an odd glance and went ahead and knocked on the door. There was a sound of many locks being undone and then finally the door was open very cautiously only opening it enough so that the person inside could see who it is.

"...Yes? Who is it?" Devi slightly relaxed seeing as it wasn't _him_ and opened the door wider.

"Umm hi, I'm Raven from the Teen Titans. We got a call from you that said you have some information on the escaped murderer from the local asylum?"

"oh…yes. Please come in…" Raven entered the small apartment taking note of the many paintings that lay scattered about. All of them were somewhat disturbing but also very amazing.

As soon as Johnny was sure that the door was all the way closed, he crept up right next to the door so to hear what they were talking about. Lucky for him he could easily hear everything going on in the room…

"Please, have a seat." Devi motioned to a worn out old couch. They both sat down and raven began speaking eager to hear what Devi had to say.

"So please tell me everything you can on him, how you met, when or if you noticed any violent activity from him, anything."

Devi nodded and began.

"…well. It was a few years back… when I met him…when we…were dating."

Raven had to stop herself from gasping. She kept on her normal face as best as possible while continuing to listen.

"He is…was the nicest, sweetest guy I ever met. We met at the bookstore where I worked and would have long conversations. He was on of the most intellectual humans I had ever spoken with. I truly did think that he was the one person I could truly be happy with…that is until that night…That night…everything went wrong"

Johnny who had been listening to them was on the brink of tears. He had felt the same when they were together and after the incident, he still wanted to make things up with her but knew all too well that that wasn't meant to be so. He braced himself for what he knew was coming next.

"It was the first time I actually asked him out. We went to go see a movie after our usual conversation at the bookstore and then went to this hill with a beautiful view of this scummy city. I had noticed that over the three months I knew him, he looked more and more sickly. He was an artist an amazing one at that but he had been having trouble creating anything new so I was consoling him on that…Then we went back to his house… I remember walking up to the place, it was like something out of a horror movie; the windows were all boarded up there was barely any grass and there was a dead silence that seemed to engulf the place. When I got inside, it wasn't much better. It was an absolute wreck with oddly colored stained floorboards and random objects scattered about… but I didn't think much of it at the time…We talked for a while and laughed together…then we were about to kiss and he suddenly got up and ran to a back room…I was worried so I followed him. When I got to the room, I heard him talking to himself or something and went inside…He turned around holding a large knife in each hand….

Devi stopped and stared at the floor for a while and after taking a deep sigh, spoke again.

"…He…didn't even seem like the same person…his face, it was frightening. He said something about how he was happy now and he couldn't let the happiness leave him that he was going to…immortalize the moment…I tried to run but the door had locked behind me and he kept coming closer rambling on about things I can't really remember…and then he lunged at me…I managed to catch him off guard and hit him, well, more like kick the shit out of him and then ran away…I've never felt safe since then, I 'm always looking over my shoulder…or was until the day I heard he had been caught. It was such a surreal feeling you know? Like it was a dream. I wasn't sure what to think. I was pretty sure I hated him but, part of me kind of felt sympathetic for him."

Devi finished and looked back down at the floor again. Raven was shaking. She couldn't believe what she just heard. If Johnny really did love Devi, why would he kill her? She couldn't understand. Her emotions were starting to resurface again so she blurted out the first question that popped in her head to get her mind on a new subject.

"S-So, what did you think when you heard Nny had escaped?"

"Well what else would I-" Devi stopped in midsentence and stared at Raven with widened eyes. "…How did you know…his name was Nny?"

Raven covered her mouth realizing the grave mistake she had made; Johnny's name hadn't been released let alone his nickname and Devi hadn't said anything about his name once. She couldn't believe how badly she messed up; this wasn't like her at all.

Before Raven could say anything more, they heard the door creak open slowly and to both their shock, there stood Johnny with a expressionless look on his face. He looked first at Raven, then at Devi who now seemed to be on the brink of a nervous breakdown.

"S-STAY THE FUCK BACK!!" Devi pulled out a handgun which she carried with her all the time, and pointed it at Johnny. Johnny still continued to walk forward, his face unchanged.

"GODDAMMIT, I SWEAR JOHNNY, ONE STEP CLOSER AND I'LL BLOW YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF!!" Johnny stopped a few feet away from Devi. Her body was trembling terribly but she held the gun straight and didn't dare move it away from Johnny. Raven's mind was screaming at her to do something, anything but her body wouldn't move, she just stood there, wide-eyed and shaking. Johnny looked down and then looked up at Devi again and spoke.

"…Devi…I heard…everything. I know that…there's not much of anything that I could do to console you, I know because I foolishly tried that before, but…I just want you to know that you were one of the few things on this godforsaken planet that made me happy and to prove that…"

Johnny took a step forward and grabbed Devi's wrist's causing her to gasp out, and slowly raised them to his head. Devi now having the gun directly at Johnny's head just had one questions running through her head…why? Johnny continued

"…I want you to have my life… I thought this through while you were explaining that incident, the words running all too vividly in my mind. I've decided…this way it'll be best…this way…I can't hurt anyone anymore so if you want to do it, be my guest. No one is stopping you."

Raven was horrified at what he was saying; it was if he had given up all hope. Was this Devi really that important? Wasn't she important? She clenched her fists tightly, her eyes beginning to glow an eerie white. She whispered a spell quietly to herself and soon a black field surrounded Devi and Johnny and cast both them to opposite ends, the gun flinging to the side. They both just stared at her and Johnny began to speak up but before he could say anything, Raven engulfed him in black and using the energy shocked him into unconsciousness. She went and carefully lifted up his fragile frame and turned to Devi.

"…I know what he has done to you however I will not allow you to take his life away. His life now belongs to me…and the rest of the Titans. I'm sorry for your inconvenience…goodnight."

Raven began to leave but before she could Devi stopped her. "Wait, I need to tell you something before you leave..." She took in a deep breath "…I know you love him… That's apparent enough, but you have to understand. No matter how much you overlook what he does, even if you see the person…that I used to see in him. He WILL end up hurting you, even kill you."

Raven left without saying anything, Devi's words ringing in her mind, but she didn't care, she was determined she'd do everything in her power to protect Johnny.

They finally arrived at the Titan tower. She looked at the still unconscious Johnny kind of feeling sorry she had to hurt him. She entered inside finding the rest of the Titans had been waiting for her. Robin spoke up first…

"So did you get the information?...What's wrong with Nny?"

"...Yes I did. She told us…pretty much the same thing Johnny did as far as his appearance. She didn't know the guy's name but said he was known for his violent tendency's when they attended the same school. Not really any information we could get any leads off of I'm afraid….Oh and as for Johnny…I think he wasn't as well as he has been saying he is, he collapsed on our way to Devi's place. I'm going to put him back in his room to rest." Raven began walking away without waiting for an answer

"…Alright. Good Job Raven." After Robin was sure Raven had left, he turned to the rest of the titans.

"I don't know about you guys but I think there is definitely something going on between them two. Raven is not herself and that guy…he's just too damn suspicious for me to overlook"

"I agree, I think we need to investigate him more especially since there's only two more days before we said he could go." Cyborg added.

"…but…are you sure? Don't you think we should have more trust in Raven? She is our friend and has been through much with us."

"How can you say that Starfire?! That guys a total psycho and as for Raven…I don't think we can really trust her as long as HE'S around." It hurt Beastboy to say this because even though he'd never admit, he really did like Raven and he was full of jealousy that she never acted like _that_ around him.

The all lowered their heads in solemn agreement.

--

And that's all for now! XD Until next time! (which will probably be soon)

As always please review! Thank you for reading! D


	9. Chapter 9

Hurrah

Hurrah! Chapter 9 enough said. I love you my reviewers and readers!! D

**Disclaimer: I don't own JTHM or Teen Titans**

**--**

**Chapter 9**

Johnny tiredly opened his eyes, his vision was very hazy. He tried to sit up but the room started spinning and made him feel sick so he laid back down. He tried to remember what happened. He remembered he was talking to Devi and offering her the option to kill him when a black thing surrounded him…then a sudden burst of pain but shortly followed by a tingling sensation and then…

"Heh, that little shit…why would she do that?" He asked aloud, he was surprised when he got an answer back.

"Because that _little shit_ wasn't about to stand there and watch you throw your life away." Raven was sitting a little ways away from where Johnny was. She had been watching him the whole time. "Why? Why Johnny? Why would you do such a thing?!"

He couldn't help but laugh. He then sat straight up and his laughter quickly turned to rage. "Why? You're asking ME?! Why the HELL do you think?! The hundreds of people I've killed and tortured, The horrible things you couldn't even begin to imagine I've done with a spork !!…the people…whom I've hurt…" He drew his glance down.. It was obvious to Raven who he was thinking about. Was she really that important?

"Johnny…I know, I know what you are, I've seen what you can do. That guy in the alley way was proof of that. I know I can't hope to ever truly understand you but please Nny, let me try to help you just… please…don't give up yet." Raven spoke with utmost sincerity and Johnny knew it. The one thing that stuck out to Johnny was what he remembered Nailbunny saying a long time ago, _"There have to people out there, somewhere who can help you! Different from the ones who hurt you!" _Is raven the one who can help…me? He questioned himself.

After a long awkward silence, Johnny let out a sigh and said "…Well…I only have to be here for a couple of days anyway right? Fine…I guess I'll let you "help" me."

Raven's eyes opened and she flew over and grasped her arms around Nny tightly as she quietly whispered, thank you. When raven did this, Johnny felt a shiver run up his spine and was very uncomfortable…He hadn't been hugged like this since he could remember, that is, aside from Starfire but this was much different. It felt warm and he got a feeling like she really did care about him. Something he'd think was impossible for anyone to do.

She finally let go and released him blushing and kind of wanted to hit herself for doing something so out of character.

"So then Raven, what is it you think you can do to help me? I'm telling you right now, simply telling me that killing people is wrong and I shouldn't do it isn't going to work. As I've explained to you before, I still see people as filth and they deserve nothing better then a fate worse then hell….well, hell isn't that bad actually. Their bagels are actually pretty good…but you get the point."

Raven raised a brow at the bagel comment but ignored it. "Well, if you let me, I can use my powers to look into your mind and spirit and maybe find…well I don't know what, but find something that can help you."

Johnny looked away. He really didn't like the idea of anybody looking inside of him. He never could truly trust anyone, not even Devi. He finally returned his glance towards raven.

"…alright, if you think it'll help…"

Raven smiled and then slowly put her hands on Nny's head. "Okay now, I just need you to close your eyes and relax. Don't worry, you might feel lightheaded but it won't in anyway hurt you."

Nny sighed and did as he was told, Raven mumbled her incantation and in seconds, she was in the mind of Johnny C.

Raven had been in the minds of many people, but none was like this. It was pitch black with nothing but the sounds of horrible screaming and muffled whispers. She created a small light and was almost sorry she did. There was blood everywhere and what she thought was a vast open space was really a small hallway, the walls having people, some dead, some almost dead hanging from them. They all were in elaborate torture devices and the ones still conscious were screaming and yelling things that didn't seem to make sense. She walked further down the hallway, everything she passed getting more and more obscene until she noticed there was a door at the end, a dim light seeping through the bottom.

She ran as fast as she could towards it. She grasped the doorknob and swung the door open only to be more horrified. There was a wall completely covered in what looked like dried blood. There were many cracks on the wall and it seemed like more were appearing. She slowly stepped into the room and started to go towards the wall but immediately stopped when she heard a deep, raspy voice coming from it.

" **I…NEED IT….I NEED MORE…I MUST FEED… **"

"W-what…is this?!" Raven couldn't understand what any of this meant, even Raven's mind wasn't this disturbing. She suddenly heard another voice come from the other side of the room.

"My my, what a nosy little bitch you are. Who are you? What the hell are you doing here? How did you even come here?"

She looked over to see a pair of glowing red eyes glaring at her in the shadows. She was terrified but decided she better answer. "U-umm look, I- My name is Raven, I used my powers to enter Johnny's mind…I'm just trying to help hi-" She was cut off by the creature's laughter.

"Ha ha! Help Nny? That piece of shit? Not likely. That boy is a lost cause, his sole purpose is to kill, and it's his born instinct. You can't destroy that…although I've noticed he's been killing a hell of a lot less…YOU wouldn't have anything to do with that now would you?" It finally stepped into the light to reveal itself as what looked to raven, like the Pillsbury doughboy…only a hell of a lot scarier. "My name is Mr.Fuck, but call me Mr.Eff. So…Raven was it? Are you going to answer me or sit on the floor staring at me, like a dumbass all day?"

Raven couldn't comprehend the situation. It was just too weird. First the screaming hallway of torture, then the bloody talking wall and now a moving, talking Pillsbury doughboy? After she finally got a hold of herself and realized she had been asked a question and spoke,

"Well…you know he's been in prison for a while right?" Soo of course he wouldn't be able to kil-"

"I Know that you stupid girl! I'm _only_ inside Johnny's mind, I'm talking about AFTER he escaped, he should be killing just like he always does but he's only killed one other person since the massacre at the hospital!!" He sounded very angry and Raven was slowly beginning to figure out where some of Johnny's "inspiration" was coming from.

Raven didn't like the way this thing talked about Nny, it was as if this Mr.Eff was using him for it's own selfish reasons. It was making her angry. "Why does it matter to you whether or not he kills people? It's only causing him trouble! It's causing him to hurt himself!"

Eff was surprised "_…Why is she angry now, she seemed scared before. What does she have to do with Johnny? Why would she-"_…he had figured it out, this girl likes Johnny "..._Does he like her? That would explain the sudden change in his emotions that I've felt…he hasn't felt like this since that Devi girl… _His expression twisted into a psychotic smile as he realized he had just found a new toy he could use to play with Nny.

"Ha! You obviously don't know him that well, before he was locked up; before he let emotions get in the way…before he shut me out. He would kill as it were nothing, he was oblivious to his victims cries and pleas, he was a monster…Those were the good old days…Then SHE came and he started feeling…_those_ feelings…It was disgusting. It took me a long time but I finally talked him into ridding himself of her but in the end, he was weak. He could have finished it, I KNOW he could have but something made him bring his blade down slower then usual and do you know what that is? Human affection. After the ordeal, he began to be depressed, which caused him to kill less even causing him to want to kill himself. So you see he was perfectly fine committing acts of gruesome mass murders, it's when he stopped and let things like _that_ get to him, THAT'S When he gets in trouble, THAT'S when he let's what he's done hurt him."

Raven was speechless. She knew he was talking about Devi and she knew he was implying that what she's doing now is causing Nny more pain…Raven finally found the words to say and was confident in every word she spoke.

"You are wrong Mr. Eff. I don't know exactly what you are but you are wrong. Johnny isn't some monster, he is a person, a very good person…and he is definitely NOT weak, he has suffered through so much, I'm sure there are things I can't even imagine he has gone through and yet, he still is trying. He is one of the strongest people I know and I am NOT going to let you hurt him anymore!" She spoke her incantations and created a large white energy orb she blasted it at Eff who was now laughing maniacally.

"_Excactly what I knew she'd do"_ He said to himself as the energy engulfed him obliterating him into nothing.

Raven was breathing heavily; she put much unneeded energy into that blast and cursed herself once again for letting her emotions affect her. She decided that she better leave now, she had already stayed in Johnny's mind longer then she was supposed to. She closed her eyes and muttered the incantations. When she opened her eyes, she was back in the room with Nny. She removed her hands from Nny's head and just sat there in silence.

Johnny who noticed this opened his eyes and asked "…so. What did you see?"

Raven really didn't want to explain it but did anyway; she left nothing out in her explanation…except the Mr.Eff. She felt that was best since she destroyed whatever it was anyway. Johnny didn't seem at all surprised.

"Heh, it sounds a lot like my house; the wall…that used to be the reason why I thought I needed to kill…That thing, it had noises coming from it and if I didn't keep it wet with human blood, it would go soft and the noises became louder. I was afraid of whatever was behind that wall so…I felt I had to do what I was doing. I finally found out what was behind the wall but…the memory is such a blur I couldn't explain it. I just stopped "painting" it.

Raven wasn't sure what to think. Maybe there was more wrong with Nny then she wanted to believe but then again seeing the things she's witnessed, maybe it wasn't all that farfetched.

"Well, if that's true...Why do you still murder people?"

"I told you. People are nothing but worthless parasites leaching off of others to feed their ever hungering needs. They don't care if what they are doing is causing the other to suffer, if it benefits them, then that's all that matters. People… are truly revolting. I feel I need to "educate" them, make them feel tenfold what they are doing to others. You should hear them raven…When their begging me to let them go, that they are sorry. Heh you can tell that they aren't sorry for what they've done, they are just sorry for doing it to my face."

Before Raven could say anything she heard a knock at the door. "Raven? It's Robin, we have to talk, come to the meeting room once you're done."

Raven didn't like the sound of that and she dreaded what she knew was going to be the topic of discussion.

"Sorry Nny, I have to go. I'll be back after I deal with them."

Johnny watched her leave and then laid back down on the bed and closed his eyes and began to let his thoughts take over…that is until he heard a voice that made his stomach turn.

"_Well hello Nny. It's been quite a while…that girl…she's quite the interesting one eh?"_

Nny's eyes sprang open in horror. "….E-eff?"

--

That's the end for now! Yayyy another JTHM character appearance!! Things should get more interesting from here. As always, thanks for reading and please review! D


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Chapter 10!...I really didn't think I'd be doing this many chapters for this story OO Ah well….continuing on…..

**Disclaimer**: **I do not own Teen titans or JTHM**

--

**Chapter 10**

Upon hearing Mr.Eff voice, Nny bolted upright, eyes darting everywhere.

"…I don't understand…y-you should be gone, I got rid of you along with Psycho doughboy…"

"_Got rid of me? Ha ha! My dear boy, you of all people should know you can't ever rid yourself of a voice, you can only hope to shut them away which you __**had**__ accomplished."_

"Then why are you here?! Meats the only one whose supposed to be here!"

"_You have that girl to thank, she had found me and must of thought I was the reason you do what you do and tried to destroy me. Heh, poor naïve little wretch, she has no idea that the real reason is that you are just a fucked up psychopath. Pity, she seemed so sure of herself describing the __**good**__ in you. We both know the truth behind that now don't we Nny?"_

Nny sat there contemplating on why Raven was so persistent on seeing himself as a good person but shook himself out of those thoughts. "…but how could destroying you set you free?"

"_Simple, you…well rather "it" destroyed me along with D-boy thus ridding us from this reality which pushed us in the only place we could go back to. You. Sooooo when that blue haired girl came and did the same, it pushed me back out…but sadly, I'm still not restored to the state I was before. I'm limited to existing as nothing but a voice But, we can fix that now can't we? What do you say? Let's go kill some club kids for old time's sake eh?_

"NO you listen to me! I kill who I want to kill! So what if you came back, the hell with you I'm not going to be your tool again!" Nny was shaking with anger, his left eye twitching like mad."

"You should really settle yourself down Nny before those brats come bursting to find you screaming at nothing."

Johnny thought for a moment to realize that not everyone had voices they scream at and if the titans were to hear him…well that might be a little more then awkward. He sat cross legged on the bed and gave a deep sigh lowering his voice. "…Just leave me the hell alone Mr. Fuck…Why are you constantly tormenting me?"

"_Tormenting you? Johnny, Johnny, Johnny you should know that all I want for you is to be happy, for you to be able to smile more often. And you know when you are happy? It's when you are causing others excruciating agony, when you watch as the scum of this planet that dare call themselves human take their final breaths. Proof of that was the guy you killed recently. I could feel it Nny. That was the happiest you had been in a long time. I want you to have more of those moments…but there's only one way to do that…"_

"…I suppose…one little outing might be good for me…"

"_Ha ha ha! Yes!! That's it, THAT'S it Nny! Just wait 'til all of them are asleep and you can go out and have some well deserved fun! I am brimming with anticipation Nny!"_

"Yeah…me too." Nny said slightly smiling to himself. He pulled out his Die-ary and began writing;

**-Dear Die-ary**

**I'm not sure exactly what's going to happen tonight…but it should be most…exciting…-**

--

Meanwhile in the Teen Titans meeting room, Raven was being questioned about Johnny, well, more like interrogated. She wasn't letting anything slip. The fact that Raven was adept at hiding her emotions and this time she was calm so it was no trouble for her to hide any sign of her having feelings for Johnny.

"Raven…are you absolutely sure. If we find out he HAS done anything and you have been protecting him, we will have no choice but to consider you an accomplice and that means you'll be locked away with him…I really don't want to have to do that Raven." Robin held slight sadness in his voice, he really didn't want to arrest one of his close friends…but if she was hiding a murderer, what choice did he have?

"Trust me. I will say Johnny might be a little…off but he's not a killer. If he was you have my word I would turn him in immediately for not only the civilians' safety but for his own. Besides, why would I of all people risk myself for a person I've barely known for a week?"

They seemed less convinced then she hoped but it seemed to work. They finally they gave in and promised to have more faith in her even though raven could tell they were saying that through their teeth. At least they'd leave her alone for now.

Raven began to head back to check on Nny when Robin stopped her. "By the way Raven, I'm afraid we are going to have to have Johnny stay an extra week. It's more risky now that we know the murderer may have been around here, that is assuming the alley incident was his doing, and who knows, maybe he knows Johnny is still alive and may be looking for him...and besides it sounds like Nny hasn't completely recovered yet if he's collapsing out of no where."

Raven knew that this would not make Nny happy whatsoever but how could she say no?

"I will inform him, it should be no problem."

Robin watched her leave and then headed to his private lab. _"Good, one more week to find something I can use to reveal Johnny for what he really is…"_

--

Johnny had been preparing a black bag with some "tools" he'd need for tonight when he heard someone coming down the hall and quickly shoved the bag underneath his bed.

He was relieved when he saw it was only Raven.

"….so…how'd it go?" He asked cocking his head slightly to the side.

"Heh, well that's just say they'll lay off for a while. I still know they don't trust you…or me." She was sad to have to admit this because she really did care for her friends and didn't like hiding things and was feeling like she was drifting away from the other Titans.

Nny could tell she was sad and felt slightly guilty "…Raven. I'm sorry to cause you so much troub-" Raven cut him off.

"No! Don't be! This was my decision and mine alone. Whatever consequences there are, I and only I am responsible."

"…have it your way then." He said turning his back to her and walked towards the far wall."

"…Oh and umm I'm sorry Nny but…they want you to stay another week after this one." She sort of flinched after saying this half expecting Johnny to burst out in an angry rant.

Nny sighed "Very well, if I must."

Raven stood there blinking in disbelief that he took it so easily. "W-well I better get to bed, it's almost midnight. You should try to get some rest too Nny...Goodnight!"

"yeah…"

Raven left his room and when he was sure she was completely gone, continued preparing for the night ahead. Once he heard all the systems shut down for the night in Titan Tower, he locked his door from the inside and climbed up through the small window that was above his bed. Lucky for him his room was on the first floor.

He jumped out onto the soft grass outside and looked towards the horizon of the city and gazed up at the pale moon.

"I can already tell this night will be most enjoyable…" He said with a twisted smile

--

The titans were awoken early that morning by the deafening alarms going off. They all grudgingly headed out to the main computer to see what the problem was. They all felt more awake when Cyborg read what was on the screen;

"Obscene mass murders taken place last night at a Burger Thing, a 24/7 and a local dance club last night. All incidents were ghoulish scenes of slaughter. There were no survivors and no witnesses to these events. All victims were killed either by some sort of blade or other object, no firearms were used. It seems that they all hold the same style of killings as the recently escaped murderer from the city over, however it is uncertain if this is the work of a group or a single person."

They were hesitant to click on the file attachments that held pictures of the scenes but knew they had to. The minute the pictures showed up on screen, Starfire fainted, Cyborg and Beast boy started vomiting violently. Raven and Robin just continued staring at the screen both of them horrified. These were worse then what had happened in the alley way. In the pictures there was blood everywhere along with piles of red discolored goo left on the floor along with random limbs and organs scattered about. The bodies would definitely be unidentifiable without DNA tests. As they scrolled though the pics, it just got worse and worse. They didn't even know salad tongs could be used as a murder weapon…They decided they all had seen enough and one thought crossed their minds…Nny.

They all started walking to his room, before they got to his door Robin spoke. "If he isn't there I am going to consider him a prime suspect." He didn't direct it at anyone in particular but Raven knew that was meant for her.

She held her breath as Robin knocked on the door…no answer. They opened the door, Raven let out a sigh of relief. Nny was curled up in a tight little ball on the bed sleeping. She thought he looked rather cute in this state.

"Heh guess the freak does have to sleep once in a while" Beast boy said aloud.

"Shhh! Quiet Beast boy!" Raven scowled

However Nny had heard the word, "freak" being used to describe him even in his deep sleep and immediately woke up to see who it was. He was surprised to find all the Titans in his room.

"…umm is there something wrong?" He asked still slightly out of it, he had had quite the busy night and had only slept for about an hour.

Without answering him, they left his room, everyone but Raven. Robin turned to Raven. "This doesn't change anything; I still am suspicious of him."

After they walked away, Raven shut the door and locked and gave Johnny an angry stare.

Nny raised an eyebrow "What's your problem?"

"You know very well what…Nny…all those people last night…why?"

"….Oh…so you finally heard about that huh? What can I say? Those people were too perfect to pass up."

She was disgusted at how he acted like this was nothing; he didn't even try to deny it was him. "Johnny! Not all of those people could have deserved that! I mean I can understand that there were a few assholes but _everyone_?"

"You're still trapped in your own little fantasy world Raven. Sure some of those people may not have been assholes but there's one thing I've learned about the filth I work with; they are like a virus, they either attack people or make them their own. Those "kind" people you speak of would eventually turn into likenesses of the scum around them, so in a sense, I was doing them a favor and preventing that."

"But-" Raven stopped herself realizing she couldn't win. "Look just be more careful from now on, my friends are really keeping their eyes on you."

"Don't worry; I'm always careful and well prepared on my outings."

Raven gave a frustrated groan and left his room.

--

The next couple of nights, more and more people were being killed in the same fashion as the others had been, the titans were absolutely baffled. They tried looking around the city at the usual times the murders took place but they either couldn't find anything or arrived too late. The titans had never felt such a defeat and Raven had never felt so torn. She didn't want anymore people to die but protecting them would mean betraying Nny.

Meanwhile, someone else was having a much more pleasant week…

"Ahhh you were right eff, I feel so much better now since the last couple of nights, Heh heh that look on that guy's face when I ripped out his intestines and choked him to death with them." Nny said as he took a long sip from a cherry brainfreezy. He had just gotten back from one of his trips and knew any minute now the alarm would sound and the titans once again would scatter around desperately trying to figure out who was behind the murders.

Johnny had purchased another Styrofoam Pillsbury doughboy model and had painted it once again to look like eff and had placed it in the corner of his room next to the nightstand. He felt more comfortable speaking to a physical object then to a voice in his head which he knew was the same thing but it made him feel better none the less. Mr. Fuck felt happy knowing he now had a physical form he could use.

"_See? See? What did I tell you? Maybe now you'll listen to me more often."_

"Yeah, but I'm not doing this for you you know, this is soley for my own needs."

"_That's fine my boy as long as you keep going at the pace you're at."_

"Yeah but Raven is really upset, she's talking to me less and…Eff…do you think she'll turn me in?"

"_Most certainly. Do you honestly think you can put such trust in another human being Nny?"_

He looked down at the ground, that unpleasant cloud of depression beginning to come upon him again. "…No but. It's nice to think I can sometimes."

"_Why is it you care so much about this girl anyway? She doesn't seem like the type to easily stray away from her sense of justice, she'll never approve of who you are."_

"Yeah but…she's been trying to hide me from the other titans, her own friends making sure that they don't get anything on me. I know she doesn't like what I do but she still protects me and tries to help me…She's doing everything she can for me."

"_How long do you think that will last Nny? How long until she eventually tires of throwing everything away for someone like you?"_

Nny just sat there on the bed in horrid realization that Eff was most like right. Hew turned back towards the Styrofoam doll but before he said anything he heard knocking at his door."

"Yes?"

"It's Raven…can I come in?"

"Y-yeah." He looked away as soon as she came in the room. She closed the door and sat next to Nny on the bed making no eye contact,

"Listen Nny, I'm sorry I haven't spoken to you in the last couple of days it's just…I've had a lot to think about."

Nny didn't answer; he just kept staring at the floor.

"I just wanted to-" Raven stopped talking, Johnny looked up to see her with a shocked expression on her face. She was looking at Mr. Eff sitting in the corner.

"_I…destroyed him…why did he make that?!"_

Johnny finally realized what she was looking at

"Oh…that's Mr.Eff, he told me that you had met him before when you went inside my mind…he also said you were the one who released him."

Raven looked into Johnny's dark eyes. He didn't seem angry.

"He seemed like…he was the one causing you to murder people and he seemed to cause you a lot of suffering so I tried to destroy him. I thought it would help you Nny but…is that why you have been killing so much lately? Did I just make it worse?"

"I won't lie to you, Eff has been the one to persuade me into committing my recent acts of manslaughter but you haven't done anything to wrong me, infact I feel better then before."

This didn't make Raven feel any better. She was truly afraid she had turned Nny into a monster. "But Nny-"

"Oh just shut the hell up already, he said he feels better now, isn't that enough for you?"

They both turned to Mr.Eff

"Ahh so you _can_ hear me. Good."

Johnny was baffled "You, can hear him too Raven?!"

"I guess so, it's probably because I came in contact with him before."

"Raven was your name yes? Why don't you just mind your own business girl. I appreciate you rescuing Johnny and freeing me and whatnot, but your nosiness is becoming more than irritating."

"Shut up Eff!" Nny and Raven said in unison.

--

In the meantime Beast boy had become very curious as to what went on when Raven would go visit Johnny so he thought he'd go take a look. He crept up to Johnny's door quietly and placed his ear on the door. He could hear muffled talking but couldn't understand what they were saying.

"…I think I'll have a little look see on their private conversation myself." He muttered as he transformed himself into a tiny gnat and flew through the small crack below the door. He perched himself in the corner closest to the door and began listening in…"

--

Raven didn't feel like arguing with the Styrofoam bastard any longer. She turned to Nny and breathed a deep sigh.

"Johnny, As I said before, I've been thinking a lot and, well, I came here to ask you…would you maybe want to go do something tomorrow. Just the two of us?" She blushed a deep red as she said this

Johnny raised an eyebrow "What brought this on all of a sudden?"

"She started fidgeting with her fingers and turned away a little. "Well…if I'm going to help you…I think I need to get to know you Johnny because I really don't understand you and how can I help you when I don't know where to start? I want you to open up to me, I want you to be able to trust me….although I know I'm not one to talk about opening up to people let alone trusting anyone."

Johnny wasn't sure what to say. He wanted to say he already trusted her but he knew deep down he still held skepticism mainly due to his lack of social contact with anyone excluding when it involved his victims. After a long awkward silence he answered

"Heh, alright, I suppose we could go do something together." A small smile crept on his face

Raven smiled happily "okay, so how about we leave in the afternoon and figure out what we want to do?"

"That sounds fine, now I don't mean to sound pushy but I must prepare for tonight…"

"Again?? Come on Johnny just one night. PLEASE don't kill anyone!"

--

Up until Raven had muttered the words "Kill anyone" Beast boy had been almost sorry he came in. He was sick of listening to Raven talking like she was a boy crazy teenager. Beastboy had tried many times to get Raven to go out with him, but every time without even thinking she'd reject him. Now she was asking to go do something with Johnny? He was beyond frustrated. He tried blocking everything else out and decided he should probably leave soon before he hears anything more that could shatter any hope of him being with Raven, But what Raven had just said made Beast boy have full attention.

--

"Raven, you know very well whatever you say won't stop me so why are you wasting your breath? At least I'm giving you titans some interesting work to do." He said as he pulled out his long blades from under the bed and put on his trench coat.

"Well…it was worth a try at least." She said sort of laughing.

Johnny climbed up to the window and looked back at raven. "Well, see you tomorrow, I think I'll go check out the café downtown, there were people who were giving me dirty looks there yesterday and I didn't get the chance to _work_ with them. Goodnigh-"

He stopped as he saw a quick flash of green spring from the corner and onto the floor that revealed himself as the green pointy ear kid he had met earlier. Rage was building in his emerald green eyes and his whole body shook with anger.

"You're not going anywhere except a cold hard cell you fucking Psychopath!"

"Beastboy?!" Raven exclaimed. She couldn't believe he had been here the whole time. She usually would've picked up his aura. She was getting sloppy.

Beast boy looked at Raven with cold eyes "How…how could you Rave? How could you Betray us to protect him! He's a Murderer! You saw what he does to people but you still protected him!! I can't believe you'd do that…choose HIM over us!"

Johnny dashed over and before Beast boy could blink, Johnny had grabbed him by the throat and held him hard against the wall lifting him a few inches from the ground. Johnny stabbed one of his blades into Beastboy's right shoulder pinning him to the wall. Beast boy let out a shriek of pain. He started to choke as Nny's grip tightened on his throat. Beast boy looked into Johnny's eyes that were inches away from his face. Johnny pulled out his second blade with his freehand and pointed the tip of the blade in front of Beastboy's heart. Beastboy couldn't find the strength to fight back, his mind went completely blank.

"Now Beast-shit, would you rather suffocate to death? Or shall I end you quickly and rip through your heart?"

--

Cliffhanger! Dun Dun DUNNN! Holy monkies that was a lllooonnng chapter! I rewrote this like 20 times and I'm still not happy with how it turned out. Meh, hopefully I'll have a better time with the next one. I think I have a good idea for the next chapter that should be pretty interesting sooo until next time!! Reviews as always are highly appreciated!


	11. Chapter 11

Oiya People

Oiya People! D I do apologize for the long delay, this month has been so busy and I started school last week so I haven't had time to do write much XD.. Okie dokie I'll shut up now. Onto the story!

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own JTHM or Teen Titans**

--

**Chapter 11**

Raven could only stare in horror as she watched Beastboy gasping for air as Johnny's grip on his throat tightened. He was twitching in agony from the blade in his right shoulder, the blood now oozing into a large puddle on the floor underneath him.

"Well? Are you going to answer my question? It's not often I give a choice as to how my victims die. I'd hurry up before my patience runs out and I chose _my_ way which I assure you my friend won't be fun for you." Johnny began to push the blade into Beastboy's chest making him cry out in what sounded like a strangled scream. Beastboy could only grab onto Johnny's wrist that grasped his throat desperately trying to fight it off of him without much success. He couldn't find the strength to transform, the pain and lack of air was too much of a distraction for him to concentrate.

Poor Beast boy glanced over helplessly at Raven who was doing absolutely nothing to help him. He couldn't understand why she was letting this happen. It hurt him more than any physical pain he was in now.

"R-rave…p-please." Was all he could manage to say, tears building up in his eyes.

Raven was unsure was in a state of inner turmoil. If she helped Beastboy it would mean she would have to hurt Nny and then obviously he would have to go back to the asylum and then of course she would be in trouble too. She'd be considered and accomplice….But if she let Johnny kill Beastboy…even if it would save her crush's life…could she go through with it? Letting someone she's been close to, one of her good friends die in front of her eyes?

"_My dear are you honestly thinking about saving that wretch's life?"_

Raven turned her head sharply in the direction of the little styrofoam doll in the corner and then glanced back at Johnny.

"_Don't worry; its only you and me talking, Johnny can't hear us…Now if you stop Nny to save that green annoyance I guarantee that he'll turn you in without a second thought, plus do you really think all that will happen to Johnny will be another trip to a padded cell? Don't be naïve girl, they won't take a second chance of him escaping, they'll kill him without a second thought. Hell they might just tell your friends to tie him up to a tree outback and let the firing squad come right then and there to finish him off." _

Raven's eyes widened in horrid realization that Eff was right. When she thought of it that way she realized either way she was going to lose someone she cared about. The question was, what one would be the greater loss?

"_So what will it be my girl? Hurry, you have little time to decide…"_

"Johnny!" Raven shouted her head lowered so her hair concealed her eyes.

Johnny jumped slightly startled. He had almost forgotten she was there; he was surprised she hadn't said anything sooner. He twisted his head to look back at her saying nothing.

Raven clenched her fists into tight little balls her nails digging into her palms painfully and said in almost a whisper. "…Just hurry up and kill him…"

Johnny's eyes widened in surprise. That was the opposite of what he thought she was going to say.

Beast boy's eyes widened in horror.

"No! Rav-" His response was cut short as Nny plunged the blade deep into Beast boy's chest. Beast boy went limp releasing the hold he had on Johnny's arm and then slowly shut his eyes.

Johnny pulled the knife out of Beastboy's shoulder, and placed him against the wall on the floor. He then turned to Raven who had collapsed on the floor and now was just staring at Beastboy. He slowly approached her until he was in front of her. She made no movement. He sighed heavily and then crouched down so he was at eye level with her.

"Look. Raven. I can imagine that this was…difficult for you and even though this may not be the right thing to say right now. I want to thank you. If you hadn't let me ki-, er, do what I did. I probably would be on my way to be condemned to death row courtesy of your _other_ friends…I'm very sorry."

Raven looked down at the floor, her face completely blank of any emotion.

"…Raven. I know you are upset but we have to get back to reality. I just murdered a member of the teen titans and the only witness is in fact also a member of the teen titans who not only did nothing to save the other member but gave the okay for me to kill him."

Raven winced at that last statement, clenching her teeth tightly together.

"I'm sorry raven. I'm sorry I had to come along and ruin your life but I can't stay here anymore…and neither can you."

Raven looked up into Johnny's dark eyes that were almost kind.

"If you have no where else to go…you can stay with me for a while. That's the least I can do for you."

Raven looked down at the floor again and quietly responded "…yes"

Johnny stood up and tore off a piece of cloth from the bed sheets and used it to clean the blood off of his precious blades and slipped them back into his trench coat pockets. He stood hesitantly in front of Mr. Fuck.

"…_What? You honestly don't expect to just leave me here?"_

Johnny rolled his eyes as he reached down to pick him up. "I was thinking about it…"

"_..Not funny you ungrateful little shit."_

Johnny ignored that last comment and went back to raven.

"Raven, is there anything you absolutely need here? If so you better hurry up and get it while the rest of them are still clueless."

"No…Let's just get out of here." She rose to her feet still keep her eyes glued to the ground.

Johnny let out another sigh and climbed up to open the window and crawled through. Raven followed stopping once as she was about to go through, taking one last glance at the broken body of Beast boy in the corner of the room. She felt tears began to swell in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. All of you. Goodbye." She whispered as she quietly shut the window behind her

--

It had been a good two hours since the incident happened, it was now 12:30 midnight and Robin was doing his rounds to make sure everything was in check with everyone. He had checked in on everyone except for Beastboy, Raven and Johnny.

Robin hadn't found Beastboy so he headed to Raven's room. He knocked a couple times on the door but got no answer so he went in anyone to find that she was gone too. There was only one person left…He knocked a couple times on the door.

"Johnny? Is Raven and Beastboy in there?"

He got no answer

"I'm coming in." He opened the door and caught his breath. Beastboy was lying against the wall; a large pool of blood now surrounded him. His eyes were closed and it didn't look like he was breathing.

Robin ran to his side "Beastboy! BeastBoy!" He yelled frantically but there was no response. "Goddamnit" He muttered to himself as he took off in a sprint to get Cyborg and Starfire. They ran back to Johnny's room. Starfire covered her mouth and collapsed on the floor breaking into sobs. "Oh, B no." Cyborg muttered while slowing walking over to Beastboy. As Cyborg was checking Beastboy over he spoke to robin.

"It was _him_ wasn't it?"

"Who else could it have been? He's not here…and neither is Raven." He said the last part through clenched teeth. He was shaking with rage.

Cyborg didn't say anything more, Starfire broke into even more sobs..

Robin turned to the hysterical little alien. "Star, I'm sorry but I need you to go out and find them and if you can, bring them back no matter what that means you have to do. But I want you to be careful, if all you can do is find out their location then fine just don't take any chances…I don't want to lose you too."

Starfire became quiet and then rose wiping away the rest of the tears. She bolted away flying faster then she ever had before anger fueling her speed. She was determined to complete this mission no matter what the cost. A few stray tears ran from her bright green eyes as she asked silently "…Why Raven…how could you do this to us?"

--

Raven was in a dark place. She felt like she was floating. She didn't understand what was happening and she struggled to remember what the last thing that happened to her was but couldn't. "…am I dead? "

She heard a low chuckle and then a familiar voice "Why? Do you wish you were? I can help with that."

She then remembered everything and then realized her eyes were close. She opened them to find that she was slung over Johnny's shoulder. "Nny? Wha…what happened?"

"This whole incident seemed to take a lot more out of you then I thought, after we were only a few feet from Titan tower you collapsed."

"…Oh." She muttered bright red flushing across her face "…I'm sorry. Well, you can put me down now, I'll be fine now."

"Are you sure? It's only a little ways until we get to my house. I don't mind. Plus we're deep in the forest now, it wouldn't be pretty if you collapse again and end up having a sharp stick gouge through your face."

"…Yes I'm sure. I was just…I'm fine."

Johnny raised an eyebrow in disbelief at her response but knelt down to let her off. They continued walking through the thick forest starting to see the bright lights of the city through the trees. Raven was trailing a little ways behind Johnny

Raven pulled out the little machine she had used to contact the titans, she looked at the time, it was 1:30 am her eyes widened. "Johnny!"

"What?!" He jumped in surprise pulling out one of his knives expecting that someone had caught up to them.

"You carried me…for three hours straight? Through _this_ forest?"

He sighed heavily and slid the blade back in his pocket. "Yes. What of it?"

"I'm sorry. I can't believe I was out for so long. Aren't you tired?"

"Raven, I've carried much heavier loads for longer distances, while those loads are still kicking and screaming mind you." He smiled darkly to himself.

She shuddered slightly but hoped he didn't see that. "Ok…but if I can fly us both there if you want, it'll take no time at all."

"Raven…your friends are probably out looking for us this very moment. That's why I chose to walk through this forest. Don't you think us both flying in the sky is a little conspicuous? I'd think you would know that better than me".

"Oh…you're probably right." she said looking down at the ground. Johnny turned around and continued walking. Raven looked down at her transmitter.

"…azarath metrion zinthos."

A black light surrounded the machine and crushed it into tiny pieces that she let scatter on the ground.

After another fifteen minutes they finally broke through the forest to enter the city. They were walking through at a fast pace and Raven wondered what his hurry was now. She peered over to see that Johnny had a very concentrated look on his face as if restraining himself. Then she realized…he wanted to kill the many people crowding the streets. She noticed when she entered this city how scummy these people were; some were shouting profanities at one another while other guys were eyeing her up and down with stupid grins on their faces. She felt disgusted and could understand why Johnny wanted to kill them so bad.

They turned a corner and Johnny slowed his pace down. "We're here". Raven looked up and across from where they stood in between two other plain looking houses, stood Johnny's house. It was just as she remembered Devi describing it. It was like out of a horror movie. They slowly approached the shack of a house and he opened the door. The interior was almost as bad as the outside, dust and cobwebs were everywhere, it smelt very musty. When Johnny turned on the lights, they flickered a few times before finally becoming a steady beam of light.

Johnny sighed "Well, come with me, I guess I'll show you around."

The first room was the living room with a dirty old couch that looked like it was falling apart and then there was a TV with what looked like bunny ears for antennas. They explored most everywhere every room holding disturbing objects, especially a bathroom with some sharp objects in a darkly stained sink. She was shocked at how many rooms there were in this house. They stopped at the beginning of a long hallway with only a single door at the end of it. She didn't know why but the feeling she got from it was ominous.

"Do you see that door?" He asked quietly.

"Yes?"

"I don't want you to go anywhere _near_ there alright? You could say that that is my private office."

Raven could only imagine what that meant and nodded quickly.

"Well I guess all that's left is to show you where you'll be staying."

They walked back to another section of the house and then stopped in front of a door that was in between two storage rooms which raven then assumed she would be staying in a storage room herself but when Johnny opened the door she was surprised. It was a bedroom. The walls were painted navy blue with a bed that had matching sheets. It also had a window that wasn't boarded up, the window's view looked out towards the hill where she first met Johnny. There was also small easel in the corner with an unfinished painting of what looked like was supposed to be a person…the person looked sad almost pained. She looked up at Johnny who was now scratching his head.

"Wow it has really been a long time since I last used this room. Never really had much use for it. Well it's yours now, feel free to throw out whatever you want. There's a bathroom in here too." He opened a door in the corner to reveal a fairly large bathroom which had no strange stains on anything which she thought was surprising. Everything in here was fairly normal just aged.

"Well, I guess I leave you alone now, feel free to get whatever you want as long as it excludes going in that one room I showed you before…Well, goodnight Raven."

She nodded "Thank you Nny."

She thought she saw a small smile escape his lips and then he left shutting the door behind him. She went and sat down on the bed which she found pretty soft and then began thinking of today.

"…Beastboy…" She muttered.

She could see his limp body covered in blood. The word Murderer flashing in her mind.

She covered her face with her hands breaking into quiet sobs.

--

Sooo what do you people think of the outcome? Love it? Hate it? I had a horrible horrible time deciding whether or not to make Raven stop Johnny or to go ahead and give the thumbs up on killing Beastboy. I will admit I was partly biased in the fact that I loathe Beastboy with a purple passion BUT! Part of the reason why I did it was because I thought this would have more interesting routes for the future sooo yeeahhh. As always, reviews are loved. Thank you to my existing reviewers! You have no idea how happy it makes me when you review! (I love you guys!!...I know I say it all the time, just slap me to make it stop.) Until the next chapter!…which I shall try to do when I can!...The homework….urghhhhaghhhhgurgledie….Bye bye! D


	12. Chapter 12

Helllo! I haven't updated in so long, sorry guys, I've been sooo busy with school stuff and family stuff, haven't had much time for writing. Wellll on to chapter12!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own JTHM or Teen Titans.

----------------------------------------

**Chapter 12**

Raven found herself shrouded in darkness. She struggled to remember how she had gotten there but couldn't. She heard some voices calling her name, they were familiar voices. When she looked in the direction from which the voices were coming from, she saw it was from Robin, Starfire, Cyborg and Beastboy all standing together with happy looks on their faces. Raven now noticed that the darkness now was replaced with what seemed to be a park. She looked up to see a bright blue sky and then looked down on the soft green grass that she was now sitting on.

"Yo Rave are ya coming or what?" She heard Beast boy yell.

Raven couldn't believe this, she felt like she was going to break out in tears. She stood up and started walking toward her friends. The scenery changed abruptly. It was black again and now, Raven found she couldn't move. Then to her horror, a figure dressed in a black cloak came slowly behind her still happy looking friends, a silver blade clutched in each of the figure's hands.

Raven desperately tried calling out to her friends but no sound could escape her, the figure plunged one of the blades through Cyborg, electric sparks mixed with blood spurted from his body and he collapsed to the ground. The figure then slaughtered Robin and Starfire, dismembering them in the process. Lastly it went for Beast boy and after stabbing him through his chest, began slowly making its way towards her.

Raven was shaking. She wanted to run, but at the same time wanted to kill this monster for what it had done to her friends, but she was still paralyzed by an invisible force. When the figure was only a few inches from Raven, it lowered it's hood. Raven's eyes widened in horror and she let out a silent scream. This dark figure, this monster that had slaughtered her friends, was her.

Raven's mind went blank as this replica of herself stared at her with bright red eyes, a evil smirk spread wide across it's face. Then, another figure began to form from the shadows; it was a skinny, almost skeletal form. When it came closer she recognized this form to be Johnny. Johnny then stood next to her replica and then spoke in a cold voice.

"Hmmm…Well you've at least saved one for me I see." They both let out maniacal laughter.

"Yessss well what can I say? I was having so much fun, I couldn't quite control myself." The replica responded.

Raven felt a gasp in her chest but couldn't make the sound. She couldn't believe how identical that "thing's" voice was to her own.

Johnny then locked eyes with Raven, his eyes blacker and colder then she had ever seen before. He then spoke again to her clone,

"heh, well my dear, let's finish this one together."

They both raised their knives high above raven, both laughing psychotically and then sharply thrust them down.

"NOOOOOO!" Raven Shouted letting out a burst of black light.

Raven opened her eyes and saw that she was in a blue room and that she was sitting straight up in a bed panting heavily. She finally collected her thoughts together and remembered. She was in Johnny's room. She looked out her window to see a bright beam of light shining through. It was morning. She heard groaning from across the room and crawled to the edge of her bed to see Johnny sitting next to the wall by the door rubbing the back of his head.

"Owwww Damn, do you always let out beams like that when you're dreaming?"

Raven realized that when she dreamt she shot out a blast of dark light, she must have really done it in reality.

"I'm so sorry Johnny!" She said as she glided over to him and helped him up. "You're not hurt are you?

He chuckled to himself. "Nah, you surprised me more then anything. I just came by to see if you were awake yet and heard through the door you making noises like you were in pain and after I knocked a couple times and you didn't answer, I went inside and next thing I knew I was being thrown against the wall.."

Raven blushed a deep red "I really am sorry, that hasn't happened in years. The last time it happened Beast boy had come into my room while I was sleeping and-" Raven stopped immediately, memories of Beast boy's broken body flooding her mind. She looked down at the ground and tried to think of something to change the subject, she noticed a brown box by Johnny's feet.

"What's that?" She asked trying to change the subject.

Johnny looked down at the box and picked it up. "Oh this? Well seeing as how you are going to want to keep your identity hidden if you don't want your friends to find you, I picked some new clothes for you while I was…."shopping" last night." He handed the box to her.

"…shopping? Should I assume these clothes are…used?" Raven held the box out in front of her as if it was covered in filth.

Johnny rolled his eyes "No, I grabbed these off a rack after dismembering the cashier, it was the only clothes rack that didn't have blood on it so-" He stopped and looked at Raven who had a slight look of disturbance on her face. "Look nobody was wearing them, they're brand new. If you don't like them then throw them away."

Raven sighed "Well guess I'll go try them on." She went into her room and closed the door.

She set the box on the bed and opened it up to reveal a shoulder less black dress with long sleeves that covered her hands. The length was just above the knee and was lined with white cobweb style lacing at the bottom and around the edge of the sleeves. The box also had a pair of knee high combat boots and white tights. When she put the outfit on she was amazed at how good she looked in them. She looked noticeably different however there was still the matter about her hair.

"Hmm" She took a lock of her hair and began playing with it in between her fingers. "I suppose I could try having long hair." She sat on the floor cross legged, closed her eyes and took in a deep breath; a red aura surrounded her and her short purple hair began to grow longer until it was about half way down her back. She opened her eyes and the aura vanished. She took another look in the mirror. "Not bad I guess. I should probably have bangs to hide _this_ though" She said touching her forehead gem. She ran around the room hoping to find a pair of scissors. She finally found some in an old cardboard box in the corner. She cut out some thick bangs that covered her gem.

She walked out of the room in her new clothes and her new hairstyle and found Johnny sitting on the coach in the living room grinning to himself while watching a news report on a massacre in a local mall that had happened last night.

Johnny finally noticed her standing there and quickly turned off the TV. His eyes widened when he got a good look at her and a slight shade of red tinted his face, he hardly recognized her. He turned away quickly and stared at the floor. "So do you like them?" He said quickly

Raven was confused by his odd behavior but shrugged it off "Yeah, actually they're really great. I can't believe you had time to pick out an outfit like this all while slaughtering the store clerks at the same time."

Johnny chuckled "Well, I've had years of practice." Raven smirked and then sighed at that.

He stood up from the couch "…Well if you excuse me I have some "business" to attend to in the basement."

Raven didn't want to think of what that business might be. "I think I'm going to go out for a bit. I'll be back in a little while."

Johnny nodded and started walking towards the direction of the basement but just before he passed raven, he muttered quietly "…you really do look beautiful in that dress."

Raven froze. "_He couldn't have really said that just now could he?"_ She blushed slightly and turned around to say something but he was already gone. She sighed

"Ah well, might as well go out." She walked out the door and started walking down the street.

--------------------

Starfire had finally tracked down the city that Johnny was supposedly residing in and was searching for anything that might give her a clue as to where he lived. She coughed as the heavily polluted air filled her lungs and burned her eyes.

"Maybe it's best if I walk for now." She said to herself and glided gracefully down to the sidewalk.

"This city is so horrible. I can't believe that such a place exists." She noticed that most the people here seemed to be just as filthy as the polluted air.

"Raven…how could you want to come to such a place? I have to find you and get you out of here." Starfire knew that when she had found Raven she would have to treat her as a criminal and not as a friend but she could not bring herself to completely believe Raven helped in the murder of Beastboy. She still considered Raven a close comrade. Tears began to swell up in her bright green eyes. "Raven…you couldn't have been any part of this, you couldn't have." She wiped away the tears and looked up at the sky. It was sunset now.

Starfire let out an exhausted sigh. "I might as well return home before it grows too dark." She lifted off and flew back towards Titan Tower.

-------------------

Raven had been roaming the city streets for what seemed like hours, the cloudy sky was dark now, the street lights were beginning to turn on and people were slowly disappearing off the streets. Raven continued walking at a slow steady pace, unsure of where her feet were taking her. Her thoughts roamed to pleasant thoughts of her and Nny and to unpleasant ones of her betrayal of her friends and the death, no, murder of one of them. Murder. That word seemed to flash in red in her head over and over. She shook her head and tried to concentrate on other things like the sounds of the city. That is when she noticed there seemed to be footsteps following behind her.

"…_is someone following me?"_ She looked behind her to find a group of three thuggish looking guys following her and didn't seem like they were planning on leaving her alone. Raven wasn't naïve, she knew all too well what those guys were after. "Well, they are in for a hell of a surprise." She smirked to her self and purposefully turned into a dark alleyway so she would be cornered.

As she suspected, they followed her, two staying more towards the entrance, blocking anyway out and the middle one, most likely the leader came towards Raven. "Hey there baby, whad'ya doin in a place like this? Hows about ya come with us?" The leader's lackeys laughed and began to approach her.

"As if I'd want anything to do with scum like you." Raven glared.

"Heh, maybe this will change your mind…" The leader pulled out a switchblade and his followers did the same.

Raven smiled "I'm afraid I have something a bit more powerful then those" Raven's eyes glowed brightly and she began to lift a couple inches from the ground. The three thug's jaws dropped and hardly had time to react before a large burst of energy sent the leader flying and the other two slamming into the alleyways walls.

Raven floated back down quite pleased with herself. She looked down at the two thugs on the ground, they were moaning in pain. She was just about to leave when she heard a deep menacing sounding voice growl in her head _"Kill theemmm." _ She thought she had just been hearing things but the voice spoke again. _" I said, KILL them!! These bastards deserve to die for what they do…besides…you've already murdered one person, why not three more?" _

Raven shook her head _"Stop it, I didn't want to kill him and these people are bad but they don't deserve to die…"_

There was a pause, and then the voice responded again. "_…Fine…I see I must show you how foolish your silly morals are…" _ The voice disappeared and Raven contemplated what the voice had meant what the voice had meant but shrugged it off as nothing and focused her attention on the current situation

The leader who was now on the other side of the street from the alley entrance shakily stood up. "Y-you little b-bitch. What the hell are you? We were going to go easy on you but you've pissed me off. Get her!"

One of the thugs from behind her unexpectedly stood up and grabbed Raven from behind and pressed his switch blade firmly against her throat.

"_I didn't expect him to get up so fast…oh well, doesn't matter." _Raven closed her eyes and began to summon up her powers again; however, she found that she couldn't get anything to surface. Her eyes flew open in shock.

"_W-what? What's wrong with me? Why can't I use my power?_ She started to panic as she found no matter what she did, her powers wouldn't return and the leader began to slowly make his way towards her.

The leader laughed "What's the matter little witch? Can't use any of your hexes?" He brought out his blade and quickly slashed her right arm. Raven winced. "Oh yeah, I'm gonna enjoy this…"

The other thug on the ground finally rose and the leader directed each of the thugs to take one of her wrists and pin them against the alley way. The leader then began ruthlessly slashing at her, making shallow cuts on her face arms, legs and torso. He occasionally threw in some punches and kicks to her stomach. Her cries only seemed to please her tormentors all the more. This torture continued until Raven was dyed red with her own blood.

Raven's vision began to blur, she was shaking and breathing heavily and her body stung all over. She could barely make out the cruel leader's voice.

"Alright boys, enough of that, we don't want her to die yet, whad'ya say we see what's under these clothes eh?" The thugs hooted vulgarly as The leader stuck the blade at the neck of her dress and began slashing downwards.

Raven closed her eyes, awaiting the humiliating fate about to befall her when she heard the leader make a gasp and then make a pained cry. She looked up to see the leader wide eyed with a blade sticking out of his stomach. The blade was pulled out and the leader fell to reveal Johnny C. standing behind him with a look of outraged anger on his face. The two other thugs quickly released Raven and she collapsed to the ground, her eyes closed. They began to runaway, completely terrified of the man that stood before them.

"Cowardly Bastards" Johnny muttered before throwing one of his blades sharply into the back of one of the thugs heads and then ran towards the other, blade in hand and tackled him to the ground, stabbing him multiple times in the back until he stopped moving completely.

Johnny stood up, covered in the thug's blood and rushed over to Raven.

He took off his trench coat and wrapped her in it. He gently picked her up supporting her back and legs carrying her close to his chest. He walked at a steady but quick pace. She slowly turned her head up to look at her rescuers face.

"…Nn…Nny?" Her voice was barely a whisper.

"Shhh, Don't talk, its okay now. Just relax and don't move. I know it hurts, just hold on, we're almost home." His voice sounded full of concern and worry and she noticed his pace quickened. She turned her head towards the side again and felt her eyes grow heavy and her body grow numb. She let her eyes close and fell into a deep sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that's chapter 12! Whad'ya think? I haven't written in a loooong time so I hope it was ok. Reviews as always are loved, until next time!!!


	13. Chapter 13

Oiya people!! I'm very VERY sorry for the long wait, I suppose the only excuse I have is a combination of my laziness and major writer's block. Sorry and I'll try to update more often! (That should be easier since I got a laptop all to myself now. XD) Sorry and enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own JTHM or Teen Titans.

----------------------------------------

**Chapter 13**

Johnny burst through the door of his home and quickly placed Ravens battered body on the couch in his living room; she was completely unconscious and her breaths were short and labored. He knew she had lost a lot of blood and it wouldn't take long for her to die at this rate. He rushed to a closet down the hall and began rummaging through the clutter to find any sort of bandages.

Mr. Eff had been in the corner and had been watching this whole scene going on. He let out a sadistic chuckle. _"Ahhhh I knew it wouldn't last long. So tell me Johnny boy, how long did it take for you to finish her? Must have been quite the struggle seeing how she's a titan and all."_

"Shut the hell up Eff!!" Johnny hissed. "I wasn't the one that did that to her."

Eff raised an eyebrow in disbelief._ "No? Are you sure? Well then what are you doing? Don't tell me you're trying to save her...do you really care for this girl that much?"_

Johnny stopped what he was doing.He thought very hard about that question, answering his questions with even more questions. Why was he doing what he was doing, why he had even brought her to his home in the first place, Why he didn't just leave her in that alley, why the thought of losing her sent panic through him. He shook those thoughts out of his head. "Eff, unless you're going to suggest something to help her then stop talking."

"_Johnny, I only know how to destroy lives not save them."_

"Well there isn't any reason for you to be talking now is there...Dammit all" He had just about thrown everything out of his closet but in the huge pile of junk there wasn't any bandages to be found. He probably had some elsewhere but at this rate, by the time he found them it would be too late.

He took one last long glance back at Raven, his eyes full of concern, then rushed out the door. There was a nearby convenience store which had to have bandages of some sort there. He picked up his pace breaking into a run_. "Hold on Raven, I'll be back soon I promise."_

-----------

Meanwhile Starfire had once again come back to the city in search of Raven. It was pretty late and she knew Robin wouldn't be happy if he found out she was doing this but she didn't care. An hour ago she got a feeling like something wasn't right, like something had gone terribly wrong concerning Raven. Out of all the Titans, Starfire was the most sensitive to how her fellow teammates were feeling. She could feel if her teammates were suffering or were in danger. She could be miles away and still know and right now, she had been getting a feeling like Raven was barely holding on to life. Enemy or not, Starfire still couldn't ever see her as anything besides her dearest friend. She had to help her.

It was becoming later and later and she was becoming tired and exhausted, she decided it was best if she stopped to rest somewhere. She spotted a convenience store and landed in front of it. She began heading inside when she heard someone approaching rather quickly behind her. She quickly spun around to see who it was and froze in place, her surprise turning to anger….

------------

Johnny C. had finally reached the convenience store but had stopped just in front of it. His breath caught and his eyes widened. There in front of him stood Starfire. He instinctively reached for his knives but then remembered he had put his coat on raven which held them. _"Shit, This is going to be bad for me if she's here to fight."_

Johnny could tell from the way Starfire held herself how angry she was, it seemed as if at any given moment bright flames would sprout from her body but her expression didn't hold anger, instead it was cold and expressionless. Her usual bright, happy, green eyes seemed dulled as if they held no emotion at all and yet the mere sight of Starfire made chills run down Johnny's spine.

"…Where is Raven?" Starfire asked emotionlessly,

Johnny couldn't find the words to respond. This Starfire was completely different from the bubbly obnoxious one he had encountered in Titan Tower. Before he could say anything he felt a flash of burning pain graze his left shoulder, He winced clutching the injured arm. He looked back at Starfire who had now lifted herself several inches off the ground; her arms extended holding glowing green orbs of energy in each of her hands. Her Eyes were now glowing a fierce green. She spoke again but this time her voice held a hint of anger.

"I will not ask you a second time, where. Is. She?"

Johnny knew how out of his league he was against her. Especially being unarmed, he didn't have a chance. He also knew he had to hurry back to Raven, she didn't have much time left. They'd both be in trouble if she was here to apprehend them. That was when an idea struck him. Half of him was wondering why he would even consider such an idea and the other was ready to go through with it no matter what the cost.

"She's back at my place, but you better hurry Titan if you don't want to bring home a corpse." He said cruelly.

As soon as he had said that Starfire had sped over grabbing him by his shirt lifting him several feet off the ground. Her glowing green burning into his.

"Where is it? You are going to take me there and you better hope for your sake she's still alive!"

Johnny gave her a nod and she threw him to the ground, His head hitting the pavement hard as he landed. He shakily stood up, rubbing the side of his head.

"Now turn around and place your hands behind your back. You are not to move until I tell you so…" She said, threat clear in her voice.

Johnny sighed and did as he was told turning away from Starfire and putting his hands behind his back. He felt her click metal shackles onto his wrists, binding his arms. She had a chain connected to them which she held acting as a leash.

"Now go, take me to Raven."

-----------

Moments later they had arrived at Johnny's place, as soon as they walked through the door Starfire let out a gasp, bringing a hand to her mouth, tears beginning to form in her bright green eyes. "…Raven…"

The sight of her friend lying limply on the couch in the condition she was in was almost too much for her to bear. She had seen one friend dead in a similar bloodied state, now she felt she was looking at another. Johnny couldn't help but draw his eyes to the floor, he didn't like seeing her like this anymore then Starfire did.

Starfire quickly dragged Johnny over to a large pipe sticking out of the wall and secured him to it. "You shall be dealt with later…" She said coldly and rushed over to Raven.

Starfire breathed a sigh of relief when she found that although barely, Raven was still breathing. She began examining her more thoroughly taking account of all her injuries and where the worst ones were. She then began letting out a soft green glow out of her hands and began healing her. With eyes still on Raven she began speaking to Johnny.

"Would you mind telling me why you had betrayed our trust…why Raven left…Why our dearest friend is gone?" Her voice was pain filled.

As he had thought she didn't seem to think that Raven had anything to do with the death of Beast boy that she believed more that Raven was a victim but he had to be sure…

"…and who says Raven left willingly?"

Starfire turned to Johnny, shooting him an icy glare.

"I knew Raven didn't have anything to do with it! Raven would have never betrayed us! What did you do?!"

"_Bingo…"_ Johnny said to himself. His mouth turning into a sinister grin. "Ha, of course she didn't have anything to do with it. From the beginning I had tricked the stupid little wench into helping me, I just had to get close to her, make her trust me and once she had, I could get rid of all of you. However that annoying green bastard had become too suspicious so I had to dispose of him but she happened to walk in on me and I had to do something to keep her quiet. However, I figured instead of killing her too, why not take her with instead? I mean she had been showing so much interest in me of course it would lead you all to think she had run off with me after killing little Beast shi-"

His sentence was cut short as Starfire blasted a burst of energy at him that just missed his head. He sweat dropped and stopped talking deciding it was best not to take it any further. "And to think I had considered you a friend…You shall pay greatly for what you have done…I have just one more question. Why is Raven so injured now?"

Johnny had to think a moment about that one… "Feh, the little witch had broken free from her bonds and tried to escape. I had to practically kill her to subdue her again. I didn't want her dead yet, she was still of too much use to me so I was running out to grab some things from the store to patch her up a little."

"_What the hell are you doing??!" _Mr. eff screamed, he couldn't believe what he was seeing and hearing. "_First you are brought in here in chains by that weird pink haired slut and now your making up stories to defend that little bitch who got you in this mess in the first place?! Are you really so dense that you had forgotten what people do to you when you place too much trust and loyalty in them? They turn on you that's what they do!! " _He completely ignored Eff, he couldn't afford to let him get to him now.

Starfire just shot another glare at him, her eyes full of disgust and hatred. "Enough speaking out of you, I shall bring you to titan tower to be held until we can return you back to the prison where you belong." She returned her attention back to Raven. Most of her serious injuries had healed up and her breathing was beginning to return to normal.

She had cleared most of the blood away as well and used her energy particles to repair her damaged clothing which she had just realized wasn't her usual apparel, infact wasn't her hair much longer then it usually was? She was about to ask Johnny about it but decided against it afraid of what his response might be. If it angered her as much as the other responses of his had, she was afraid she might lose it and kill him.

Raven finally began to stir and began to slowly open her eyes. She felt very tired and her vision was blurry but she could make out a shape, it was a face, a face with bright green eyes. "Raven!!" She heard a familiar voice shout. _"…no."_ She thought. And at that her eyes fully opened to confirm her fear. "…Starfire…"

"Oh Raven! Thank goodness you are alright!" The alien squealed happily, grabbing her friend into a hug.

This greatly surprised Raven. She had thought for sure that if Starfire was here it meant she was here to capture herself and Johnny. That's when it hit her _"...oh no Nny!..." _ She frantically looked around the room, worry and fear welling up inside her and then she froze, her eyes widening. Johnny was on the other side of the room chained to a pipe. His expression was what surprised her most, he had an almost happy look on his face, a look of relief. "…Johnny…" She said in almost a whisper.

Starfire upon hearing her say his name released Raven from her grasp and placed her hands on her shoulders having a serious look on her face. "Do not worry Raven, He confessed everything, how he had deceived you into trusting him, how he had kidnapped you after murdering Beast Boy, everything. You are safe now. Oh Raven, you can finally come home!" She gave Raven a warm smile and hugged her again.

Raven's eyes grew wider and her jaw dropped. She couldn't understand why Johnny would do something like that. She didn't think he was that type of person to sacrifice himself for anyone…unless… _"No, he couldn't possibly have feelings for me…could he?"_ Starfire finally released Raven from her hug and she took Raven by the shoulders making sure they were face to face, her happy expression turning more serious.

"Raven, I know you probably want to get out of here but I need you to stay here and rest while I call Robin and the others to come get us and _him_." She glared back at Johnny who just rolled his eyes. She got up and began walking away.

"…_So what are you going to do? Are you going to just sit here and let the one you love take the full blame for something you know you were a part of so you can have your perfect little life back?"_ Her eyes widened, it was the same voice she heard in the alley, she quickly looked back at Johnny but he couldn't seem to hear it, the dark voice continued.

"…_His life or hers…I'll watch and see which you choose." _Raven swallowed hard. She couldn't deny she had strong feelings for Johnny and the fact that he had practically sacrificed himself so she would be saved had strengthened those feelings. Although it was painful, the voice had made it clear what she already knew she had to do if she wanted Johnny to live.

"…Starfire wait…" Starfire stopped and looked back over her shoulder. "Yes Raven? Is there anything else you need before I leave?"

Raven paused and swallowed again, still unsure if she could go through with what she was about to do. "…I need you to come with me into the other room. There's some important information I need you to bring to the others but I don't want him to hear it." Her voice almost sounded sad which worried Starfire.

"Okay, but are you sure you are alright to move yet?"

"Yes, I'm just fine now…let's go." Raven slowly stood up and began walking down the hall towards the kitchen, Starfire followed. As they were leaving the living room, she could see Johnny out of the corner of her eye giving her a confused "what are you doing" look.

Raven walked into the middle of the kitchen then stopped. Starfire stood at the entrance and waited for Raven to speak however she just stood there facing away from Starfire, not speaking. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Starfire spoke up.

"umm Raven? What is it you needed to tell me?"

Raven slowly turned around, her head bowed and walked almost sluggishly over to Starfire. "_Trust me, this is the only way. You'll be happy once it's finished, you'll seee." _The cold voice echoed in Raven's mind.

The alien's concern for Raven was growing with these actions and was starting to think it was better to just bring her to the Titan Tower now. She walked over to her and gently grasped Raven by the shoulders.

"Come on Raven, we should get you home so you can res-." Starfire's sentence was cut short as all air seemed to escape her lungs. She felt a flash of burning pain in her torso and she looked down to see a rather large hole through her body, Raven's hand was held inches away, the glow of her beam slowly fading. She fell to her knees, hacking up blood. Her eyes widened and she looked back up at Raven with pleading and confused eyes. To her surprise, Raven took Starfire's head and hugged her to her chest, she whispered to her, sadness clear in her voice.

"I'm truly sorry my once dearest friend, but…I love Johnny C." With that she sent out a surge of powerful and lethal energy throughout Starfire's body. Her eyes slowly closed, and her body went limp in Raven's arms. She gave Starfire one last tight squeeze muttering over and over "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" and then carefully placed Starfire on the floor and left the kitchen to head back into the living room.

------------

Johnny was surprised to see just Raven come out of the room and was confused why she looked so sad. "…Hey…What's going on? Where's your friend?...Are you aright?"

Without answering his question, Raven suddenly moved close to him so she was inches away from his face. He gasped and shifted uncomfortably. He wasn't used to being this close with anyone and he especially didn't like the fact that he couldn't move, his hands being bound and tied to a pipe and all. He blushed a deep shade of red and swallowed hard. "…Raven what are you doin-"

Not letting him finish, Raven pressed her lips gently against his. Johnny's eyes widened and he squirmed, scared and confused thoughts rushing through his mind but something else was there too...pleasure. He realized that although he had said for so long that he despised any sort of contact with another human being, he longed for it from this one person. So he stopped struggling, finally giving into defeat as he kissed back. They finally broke from the kiss. Johnny was shaky and he felt like he was going to throw up but at the same time he almost wanted to kiss her again.

Without saying anything she began working at the shackles on Johnny's wrists.

"…W-Why…did you do that?" He asked hesitantly.

"…I think the reason should be clear." She finally unlocked the chains and walked to the couch slowly sitting down keeping her eyes on the floor.

Johnny scratched the back of his head unsure of how to to deal with this situation. He knew the girl had liked him and he couldn't deny any longer that he had feelings for her but he wasn't sure of how to go about it. The last time he was about to kiss a girl whom he had developed strong feelings for, he almost killed her. Yes he had successfully kissed Raven without any _"interruptions"_, but he was bound to a pipe and couldn't do anything otherwise. He doubted he could keep a relationship with anyone without either one of them being hurt. He then suddenly remembered Starfire.

"…Hey what happened to that alien girl? Is she still in the kitchen? What is she going to say once she see's I've been freed?"

Raven bowed her head even deeper and muttered in a voice so quiet, he almost didn't hear her. "…Yes…she's in the kitchen…I don't think she'll say anything anymore."

Johnny's eyes widened in horrid realization. "…Raven…you killed her."

Raven broke into tears, covering her face with her hands, her body shuddering. Johnny paused for a few moments, then slowly walked over to her and sat beside her, wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"…oh Nny…what am I becoming?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that's all for now!

I had to rewrite this chapter like 10 times before I was semi happy with it xP meh. Well as always thanks so much for reading and reviews are always lurved and any input/suggestions/critiques are appreciated too!


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I'm Baaccckkk! Guys I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am for how long it's taken me to update. At first I just had major writer's block and couldn't think how to continue this and had almost wanted to give up. Then inspiration had struck me and I had began to write this a month and a half ago but before I had been able to completely finish it, my laptop crashed and was rendered "beyond repair". I was computer-less until Christmas when my father had bought me a new super nice computer. --does happy dance. -- I shall definitely update more now that my creative brain juices are flowing and I now have reliable technology to work with. **

**I must also thank all of you who had encouraged me to continue this, you guys have no idea how much that motivates me continue, I really do appreciate it. **

**Discaimer:**** I do not own JTHM or Teen titans. If I did I'd be a pretty happy camper.**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Raven was in a state of complete distraught, her small body was shaking uncontrollably and her sorrowful violet eyes were completely locked on the floor before her. She had let herself cry before but never let herself become broken down completely like this before, she always took pride in her ability to control her emotions. A couple of fat tears rolled down her pale face and hit the rickety wooden floor. She watched blankly as they slowly absorbed into the floor boards. Her chest was burning; it took her a few seconds before she realized she had been holding her breath. She exhaled slowly and began to breathe again, her lungs feeling instantly relieved.

"…_Another one of them is dead because of me…Why am I like this? I had come to terms with my decisions hadn't I? I knew I had to fight them eventually…that it would end up like this."_ She shut her eyes tightly and bowed her head.

"_That is right. You did well, you were swift and decisive with your kill. You can rest assured your friend felt no pain, if you had wavered even a little, she would have retaliated and it would of ended worse."_ The voice spoke to her calmly holding no sympathy.

Raven didn't respond. She knew that this mysterious voice held truth but she didn't want to accept it. The voice continued to speak to her. _"You act as if this is the first time you've killed one of your friends. Did you forget about the other one? Or did the elf not matter as much as the alien girl? Just because you didn't thrust the knife in his chest doesn't make you innocent, he begged for your help and what did you do? Nothing, you even gave your approval for your Johnny C. to finish him. You are just as much responsible for the elf's death as he is."_

Raven flinched, the words cut deep. The voice did have a point, she felt guilty and sad after beast boy's death but she didn't feel like she did now. She wondered if it was because this time she was the one who had decided to kill her friend when she knew even if she said nothing, Nny would have gone ahead and killed beast boy anyway. She clenched her hands tightly and bit her lip trying desperately to fight new tears welling up in her eyes. _ "You don't think I'm aware of that? Now whatever you are, please…just leave. Get out of my head; I don't want to hear you anymore, you've done nothing but cause me pain."_

A low hiss echoed loudly in her mind startling her. _"Ungrateful child!! If I wasn't there you would have done nothing as the pink haired wench hauled your lover off to the executioner! Did you learn nothing from my lesson in the alley? You wanted to spare the lives of those thugs and you saw where your mercy got you." _Its voice was dripping with anger and annoyance.

She didn't know why but the voice sent shivers down her spine. She felt truly afraid. She swallowed hard. _"Y-you took away my powers. Of course they could hurt me then-."_

The voice snapped _"And that was the point! I put you on the same level as a normal human that can't depend on magic forces. Like your precious Johnny C. Yes he goes after those who wish him no harm physically but he does inevitably face those that want to hurt him first. Do you think he has time to think about sparing their lives while protecting himself? He holds no hesitation and doesn't hold back. If he did he would be dead by now. You should have killed them when you had the chance but you didn't. You were just going to walk away and when you couldn't use your powers the second time you were helpless. You depend too much on your powers which allow you to escape that reality and allow you to keep living your childish fantasy where you don't have to kill your enemy in order to survive. Your powers have made you weak and by taking away your powers I could show you exactly how weak you really are." _

Raven didn't know how to respond. What the voice was saying was making sense to her. Her morals which were once so clear were beginning to blur. She was starting to wonder if all this time when she thought she was acting as a hero was really just spent living a naïve lie._ "Am I really that weak?"_

The voice was calm once again and sounded almost pleased. _"We will have time later to fix that but right now you must go clean up your mess."_

Raven mentally shuddered at the thought of returning to the kitchen. An image of Starfire lying limply on the hard tile floor in a large pool of blood, her empty eyes staring into hers flashed through her mind. However as much as she the idea of returning to the kitchen frightened her, the thought of angering the voice scared her more although she was still unclear why.

------------

In the meantime Nny was in a complete state of confusion. Not only had Raven already thrown him off by kissing him out of no where but now it seemed as if she had completely broken down before him. He could hardly deal with his own emotions let alone help someone in dealing with theirs. He knew he didn't remember anything from his first kill. Not who it was or where or even how he felt afterwards. He knew that occasionally, no thanks to psycho doughboy, he would feel regret and sadness for being responsible for so many murders but otherwise when he was killing someone he felt no different then he would while burning garbage.

He glanced up and looked at . The Styrofoam doll was also confusing him. Johnny had noticed that at first, Eff seemed amused at Raven's predicament, not to his surprise, but Nny had noticed that as Raven was sitting on the coach, Eff's amusement had seemed to lessen, in fact he seemed to be becoming increasingly unnerved. His smirk was now completely gone and his eyes were narrowed as if he was trying really hard to concentrate. Johnny raised an eyebrow at the odd behavior but shrugged it off and decided to get back to trying to think of something to say that could possible comfort Raven.

That was when all at once he noticed her small body had stopped trembling. In fact, it seemed as if she had stopped crying all together.

"Raven?" He asked hesitantly.

He was surprised when she abruptly stood up and began walking to the kitchen.

He blinked a couple times confused and tried speaking to her again. "Raven. If you need anything I can get it, you should just sit down for now." Even though most of her wounds were healed, he still wasn't sure if she should be walking. He was also worried at what sort of mental state she was in.

She stopped and turned to face him, her face void of any emotion. "No. I need to go clean up my mess." She turned back and headed back to the kitchen not waiting for a response.

A shiver ran down his spine, He was disturbed at what she had said and how she had said it. There was not a hint of emotion. "She was a complete wreck after killing Starfire just a moment ago and now it seemed that she thinks nothing of it…maybe I should follow her." He spoke to himself and began to get up.

"Stay where you are!" Eff practically screamed causing Nny to jump.

"What the hell is your problem Eff?! Johnny yelled back. But his anger lessened as he saw how serious Mr. Eff looked.

"Just let the girl do as she wants. Leave her alone until she comes to you. This is important, do you understand Johnny?"

Now he was worried. Never had the Styrofoam doll acted this way. He realized there really must have been something going on with Raven as she was sitting on the coach. He looked back at Eff who was focusing his full attention in the direction Raven went. Feeling defeated, he let out an exasperated sigh and went back to the couch plopping down unceremoniously.

"Can this day get anymore complicated?"

* * *

Raven had finally reached the kitchen. The short time it took to walk from the living room to the kitchen had felt like an eternity to her and she felt completely exhausted.

She slowly looked into the kitchen and her eyes were immediately drawn to Starfire's limp body lying on the floor. The expression on her face seemed peaceful but at the same time it held a sort of sadness. Tears were stinging the back of Raven's eyes and she had to blink hard to keep from crying.

"_Now before you attend to her I need you to do something for me." _

"…_And what's that?"_ She asked hesitantly, afraid of what that "something" would be.

"_I want you to search the drawers in here for something you can mold a form from such as clay." _

Raven was doubtful she could find anything like that in the kitchen but did as she was told anyway. After only opening a few drawers, to her surprise there was a small container of clay that looked like it was still usable. _"Now what?"_

"_Now I'm going to put those powers of yours to good use. I want you to roll the clay up in a little ball and then with both hands grasp it lightly. Then you are to close your eyes and focus on me. Whatever you see, that is what I want you to picture into the clay. Do you understand?"_

Raven slowly nodded still unsure of the intentions of the voice. She did as she was told and held the clay in her hands gently and closed her eyes and listened. She heard the voice but it wasn't speaking in English. It sounded like an ancient language she had never heard before. Then she began to see it. It was just a small white light at first but it began to grow and take a form. Raven had now noticed that the voice had begun to take on a distinctly female voice while before it sounded more like it was a male and female voice speaking at the same time. She could now make out what seemed to be a bird in the light. The bird was finally complete and it spread open it's wings and suddenly flew directly towards her engulfing her in white.

Raven's eyes flew open. She was panting and sweat beaded her brow. She looked down and slowly opened her hands to find the clay had formed into a small white bird. She examined it and noticed that even though it was small, the shape of its beak and body resembled that of a crow.

Suddenly the bird's eyes opened revealing pure white glowing eyes. Raven made an uncharacteristic shriek and dropped it out of her hands. The bird had opened its wings and fluttered to the ground. It looked up at Raven who was now holding a hand to her mouth and was blushing, embarrassed of how she reacted. The bird tilted its head and spoke.

"Now that wasn't very polite. What if I hadn't opened my wings in time and had shattered when I hit the floor?"

Raven stared wide eyed. It spoke with the voice she had been hearing in her head.

* * *

**A/N:** **Now I know this chapter wasn't that long and I'm sorry for that but as said before I should update pretty soon, I'm already going to work on the next chapter after this. Comments and criticism are always loved and helpful. Thank ya! :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** And so I'm back! :D Bet ya guys thought I'd left this story to rot in the void of all other unfinished fanfictions on this site eh? Well I've always promised I'd never abandon a fic so here I am! I have to say I feel like a horrible horrible person and feel very guilty that I haven't updated this in like almost a year! (and after making false promises of updating soon in the last fic too ((Bad Rabid Bad! Dx)) I guess my only real excuse is I again had lost interest in this fic and the drama llama that was in my life at the time didn't help either. (I just eventually had to take it out back and shoot it :P) Anyways I can't thank those who have stayed loyal to this story enough, you guys make me extremely happy. I also have to thank MadameJelly for having the brilliant idea of re-reading JTHM and re-watching some Teen Titans episodes. That really did re-fuel my inspiration for this story. xD Again I thank all of you for your kind and supportive reviews, and to those who have favorite/alerted/read this at all, you are all awesome cupcakes that deserve shiny virtual sprinkles.

Also Please forgive me as I haven't written in a while so I am a bit out of practice but hopefully I'll swing back into things now that I'm writing again. x3

**Discaimer:**** Seriously, If I owned Teen titans or JTHM would I be writing fanfiction about them? O.o**

**Chapter 15**

"Now that wasn't very polite. What if I hadn't opened my wings in time and had shattered when I hit the floor?"

She sat there completely frozen, blankly staring at the small creature she had just created that now sat before her. The voice it had used sounded exactly like the one she had been hearing in her head.

The small crow narrowed its white beady eyes. "It's rude to stare."

Raven didn't say anything. She slowly crouched down and shakily picked up the bird carefully cupping it in her hands. At first the creature had startled her but now, she was almost drawn to it. She looked over it more closely, noticing the grayish clay she had originally used had turned into an almost marble like quality. It was impossibly smooth and the color was the purest white she had ever seen. The most impressive thing was its eyes that glowed like little white embers. The longer she stared into those embers, the more comforting it felt to do so, however, she could also see the immense danger that those eyes held.

A sound that sounded like a combination of a hiss and a sigh suddenly came from the bird.

"Are we done gawking now?"

Raven quickly looked over the bird one last time earning another irritated sound from the little crow and then she carefully sat it down on the nearest countertop.

"What are you?" She barely managed to ask.

The bird didn't answer, it just continued staring at her making Raven feel nervous. It glanced over to the left of raven and then cocked its head. "I think before we have that little talk there is a certain "urgency" you need to take care of…"

Raven was confused at what it meant until she heard an agonized moan from behind her. She paled as she recognized the voice behind it. She slowly turned, praying that she hadn't heard what she thought she heard and felt immediately nauseous as her fears were confirmed. Starfire was alive.

Johnny C. was in a predicament of his own. Since Raven had suddenly rushed into the kitchen he couldn't sit still. He just kept pacing back and forth. So much had happened to this mentally unstable individual in such a short time he felt as if his already damaged mind would shatter completely.

He couldn't get over how he was acting, he didn't feel like himself. Of course he had never really known what the true _him_ felt like. One thing he did know is that the person he knew as himself would never let himself get this close with a person especially one that had only known him for a little over a week let alone risk his life for them.

"What the hell am I doing?" He muttered to himself massaging the side of his temple. He had being getting a headache that was getting worse by the second.

He glanced towards the kitchen and then back towards Eff who was still staring in the direction of said kitchen like it would disappear if he so much as blinked.

"So I'm assuming for whatever reason, you still don't want me to go in there to check on Raven yet?"

Eff acted as if he didn't hear him, just continued staring down the dark hallway.

Johnny gave him a quizzical look before running a hand over his face and through his hair, letting out an exhausted sigh. "Whatever, my head's killing me, I'm going outside to get some air, yell when you finally decide to give me _permission_ to go in there." He said rolling his eyes as he walked out the front door.

Raven could hear her heart pounding hard in her chest, her small body shaking uncontrollably; It took all her strength not to collapse on the floor.

"No" was all she could manage to say as she watched Starfire's body twitch and slowly turn on her back, a pain filled whimper escaping her lips.

"Hmmmm. I was certain you had finished her with that last blast of energy, the alien girl's kind are certainly able to endure more damage than humans." The crow said cocking its head slightly to the side.

Raven slowly approached Starfire's side, her heart aching at Starfire's pain stricken face. Starfire let out another pain filled gasp her hands tightening into fists and her breathing quickening. She was in an incredible amount of pain. Her emerald eyes fluttered open but they seemed almost glazed over. She slowly directed her gaze up to the face although blurred, was clear to her who who it was. Only one word escaped her lips.

"Why?"

Starfire more mouthed it more than producing any actual sound but Raven heard it loud and clear. Starfire continued holding her gaze a tear escaping her eyes, eyes that held pain, sadness, fear and betrayal. Thoughts of Beast boy immediately rushed to her, it was almost the exact same look he had given her before he died.

"Well how unfortunate, the poor thing seems to be suffering quite a bit. Why don't you give her one last jolt? Strong endurance or not, I'm sure that will be enough to put her out of her misery wouldn't you agree?"

Raven flinched. She knew that the nasty little bird was right but, she had a hard enough time making herself "kill" starfire the first time, she doubted that she could attempt to do it a second time.

"…actually, maybe she would be more useful to us alive."

Raven didn't like the sound of the malicious intent behind those words.

"W-why do you think that?"

"For being a former titan I'd think you'd know more than anyone how dangerous your ex-teammates can be, especially when one of their own is in jeopardy. You know it was robin that sent Starfire here meaning he is going to eventually come to check on her and when she doesn't return, he'll come looking for her. Now I know you can defend yourself pretty well but how well do you think your little psychopath will fare? He may be skilled with his blades but he is just a normal mortal. He got lucky with Beastboy catching the naïve child offguard, but I don't think that is likely to happen again. I highly doubt you can handle defending yourself and him against them."

Raven tensed, her eyebrows furrowing in worry. She was very much aware that Robin would find them especially if it concerned Starfire, he had always been so protective of her and almost went out of his way to help her whenever she was in trouble. She also knew Robin knew of her weaknesses and could find ways around her powers. Add Cyborg and she knew she would be in trouble with that confrontation.

She glanced at Starfire and then back up at the bird breathing in a deep breath. "So what do you suggest we do?"

"Listen carefully and do everything I and I promise you and Johnny C. won't have to ever worry about the Titans again." The crow's eyes seemed to glow even brighter, the little white embers boring into Raven's eyes, making her shudder.

Mr. Fuck was still impatiently staring down the kitchen to the hallway when suddenly Raven finally emerged cupping something in her hands. She sprinted down the hallway quickly reaching the living room. She looked around before turning to the table he was sitting on.

"Eff where is Johnny?" She asked, and couldn't help but notice that the Styrofoam doll was now glaring at her hands.

It took him a few seconds before responding. "Outside…what are you holding?"

She carefully set the item on the table revealing it to be the white clay crow. Eff made a sound like a muffled growl at the sight of it.

"I don't know exactly what it is, I made it in the kitchen. You two seem like you can relate, play nice, see ya." She rushed hurriedly out the door.

The bird chuckled "Well you definitely seem thrilled to see me."

"Shut it! Why the hell are you here?" Eff yelled his words dripping with hatred.

"Whatever could you mean?" The bird cooed teasingly.

"You know damn right what I mean! I had enough competition with that bastard Psychodoughboy around screwing up my plans, I don't need another one!" Eff was beyond upset, He had known since the voice had started speaking to Raven that it was possible the voice could take form as he had and had felt that would it would do just that as soon as raven had reached that kitchen. He had only wanted it to take physical form so he could finally tell it off himself.

The bird chuckled. "Oh you don't have to worry about me trying to get rid of you or your Johnny, I'm on your side, I want to become "Real" just as much as you. I do owe you thanks though, if your Johnny had never met Raven, I'd still be trapped deep within the confines of that hell hole of a mind of hers."

Mr. Fuck cursed under his breath, he had forgotten the effects that Johnny had on others when he stayed in their company too long. Unlike other mental disorders, Johnny's voices could be very contagious if the right host was found. Another one of the reason why the Styrofoam doll did everything he could to make sure Johnny would never have friends or lovers, or at least not for very long.

"So what if you were freed? You'll be stuck in that form forever. That girl used to be a goody goody hero. It may be true that she's been involved in some murders lately, but that doesn't mean she'll be okay to going out to kill people on a daily basis! We both know that we need them to kill for us in order for us to be "real". My boy has been violent from the beginning, it wasn't hard to break him, it was just in his nature to be a killer. I have a hard time believing that girl has a malicious bone in her body. You might as well quit while you're ahead and find a different host." Eff sneered, smugly crossing his nubby arms across his chest.

"Now there you go again acting like I'm out to get you, you have to trust me, I'm just trying to help us both." It said in a mock hurt voice that Eff rolled his eyes at.

Eff snorted "That's because I don't trust you and think that you being here is redundant anyway so just hurry up and get the hell out of here. I'll probably talk my boy into killing the wench soon anyway, she's increasingly becoming more of a hindrance.

The crow ignored his last statement and continued. "You know, you couldn't be more wrong about Raven. She has been born with just as much evil intent as the anti-christ, you know, with her being the daughter of Trigon and all." It trailed off casually.

snapped his head around staring at the smug bird with wide eyes. "…You're a liar."

"Am I? I can assure you, I am telling the truth. Although the ungrateful witch denies having such a magnificently terrible demon for a father, she does share half of his blood. Her sole purpose was for her to be a portal to release him into the world so he could destroy it. Unfortunately her and her bastard friends defeated Lord Trigon before that could happen and sealed him away."

Eff couldn't believe it; back when he still resided in hell as an evil spirit before becoming a voice in Johnny C.'s mind, he had known about the demon Trigon all too well and knew him to be the most evil of all beings in hell next to Satan himself. He knew he had sensed something strange about Raven before but had just assumed that it was because of her powers. If that girl indeed was half of what Trigon was…

The little clay sculpture hopped closer over to Eff locking its glowing white eyes into his own glowing red ones. "Please consider it my friend, I will make her realize her true nature and when that happens she won't be able to help herself from killing all those who cross her path! Not to mention I'm sure it will encourage your little Johnny to go out on more outing as well."

Mr. Fuck paused thinking long and hard before finally letting out a defeated sigh "Fine, but are you certain you can get her to come around? Demon blood or not I still have a hard time believing she'll completely drop the heroic morals that have been beaten into her throughout her life."

"Oh don't you worry about that, she's further along than you think. It won't be long now…but, it wouldn't hurt if you can get Johnny to give her a little encouragement of his own."

"I highly doubt Johnny will approve of that, but I'll see what I can do." Eff knew how much Johnny loathed himself for killing, the last thing he would want is for someone else to end up like him.

The crow nodded. "Perfect. Alone they are deadly enough but if we can get them to kill together, this city will face mass genocide as it had never seen before, and eventually we'll even be able to join in the fun too."

Eff had to smirk at that. _"Maybe the little clay bastard has the right idea after all."_

Twenty minutes later, Johnny and Raven came bursting through the front door startling both Eff and the bird. Johnny sluggishly dragged himself to the couch and plopped down panting heavily, his hair completely disheveled while Raven set down several medium sized boxes and then rushed off to the kitchen carrying a small plastic bag.

"Come on Nny we have to hurry!" She shouted back

Johnny groaned "Just give me a few seconds would ya!" Poor Johnny C. was exhausted. Twenty minutes ago Raven had came bursting outside startling him so bad he almost fell over and before he got one word out to ask what was wrong she had grabbed him by the arm and dragged him all the way down to the electronics store and then to the pharmacy all the while briefly filling him in on a plan about keeping them safe from the other titans the whole while, he had to sprint to keep up with her not even being able to kill just one of the people on the street that were giving them dirty looks. The whole ordeal had left him fatigued and annoyed.

"Johnny come on!"

Johnny let out another groan shakily standing up. His legs felt like jelly and there was a dull throbbing pain working its way up his left arm from Raven dragging him. He rubbed his arm gingerly as he headed towards the kitchen.

"What the hell was that all about?" Eff asked raising an eyebrow.

The bird smiled knowingly "Oh just a little plan I've concocted to help both Raven and Nny out, just sit back and watch my friend, I think you'll be quite entertained for the next few days."

Mr. Fuck thought for a while before chuckling darkly, finally figuring out what the bird was planning. "Quite the conniving little shit now aren't we?"

When Johnny reached the entrance to the kitchen he saw Raven kneeling down by Starfire wrapping up her wound with gauze and medical tape. He then drew his glance towards Starfire looking her over. The aliens normally tanned skin was extremely pale and judging by the way she drew in shallow breaths, He could tell she was very close to death.

Raven finished tying a piece of bandaging around Starfire's waist and let out a sigh. "There, I've mostly closed the injury in her abdomen and wrapped it up securely. She's definitely not okay but I think she'll survive." She said guilt heavily laced in her voice. She tenderly brushed a few bangs away from the Starfire's face.

Johnny stepped away from the doorway and approached Raven. "So you said we need her alive and that you need my help to keep her somewhere safe where she can't escape?"

Raven nodded "Yes, it should be somewhere secluded, somewhere where she wouldn't easily be found but… I don't want to hurt her anymore either." She spoke not taking her eyes off Starfire.

"I think I can handle that but, I still don't see how kidnapping her makes us _safer_ from your friends." He said while kneeling down and putting one arm underneath Starfire's legs and another under her back for support, picking her up carefully.

"Trust me, I have this under control and knowing Robin as well as I do I can guarantee they aren't going to be bothering us after this…"

Johnny raised an eyebrow before turning and walking out of the kitchen carrying Starfire, Raven following close behind.

They first went back into the living room so Raven could pick up the things they had bought earlier and then headed back down the long hallway, turning a corner heading through the maze of hallways that was Johnny's house. It wasn't until they had turned a particularly dark corner that she noticed they were headed in the direction of eerily familiar door.

She stopped short. "..Johnny wasn't this the door-"

"Yes Raven." He cut her off before she could finish asking, "This is the door I had forbade you to open. Raven, I really didn't want you to ever see what's down here, but considering the circumstances and how we are in now dire need of a room in there, I think it's time I show you just how ugly I really am."

**A/N:** And that's it for now dearies! I hope it wasn't too bad. X3

Did any of you catch my reference to the "I feel sick" comics with the whole Johnny's head voices been contagious thing? Well that's where I got the idea from. xD (If you haven't read them you shoouulld! Their focus is on Devi and is overall really awesome but, of course would you expect any less from Mr. Vasquez? xD)

Well until next time, which I will try my hardest to make soon! If I don't, I encourage you all to harass me with e-mails whether they be friendly reminders or disturbing death threats, (I deserve those) but I digress…Thank you so very very much for reading! Ciao ;D


End file.
